The Adventures Of CIKO and SANT
by TheWriterWhoEnjoysSarcasm
Summary: This is the story (nah duh) of two new Beacon teams, CIKO and SANT. Now, to avoid confusion, they are pronounced 'psycho' and 'sanity' for a reason. CRIMSON! Hiding secrets, she is IRIS! Hiding secrets, she also is KATSUNA! Is hiding secrets, like the other two ONI! ...He has left no comment... HE IS ALSO HIDING SECRETS NO DOUBT JOIN THEM AT BEACON TODAY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one ~ Welcome to Beacon Academy

Katsuna Satsara stepped onto the platform from the airship and heaved her massive trunk behind her, breathing in the fresh air. The journey was pleasant, reading a book in the corner while everyone stood by the massive windows that filled the space. But it was stuffy towards the end of the trip. The fresh air burnt her lungs and she cringed, but embraced it all the while.

She stood there for a few more seconds, soaking in the beautiful surroundings. There was a gigantic avenue, the paved cobblestone road lined with lamp posts.

She inhaled, knowing that this would be her new home for four years. She walked forward into the flow of traffic, the bustling bodies moving as one then splitting into all directions, eddying in a pool of calm. She walked into a flow picked at random and moved her legs, letting them carry her.

Before long, she was lost, like a puppy in a blizzard. She gazed about the few people who were standing around, and saw a girl, about her age and height.

She was a sophisticated being, and even though she couldn't see the slim, pretty-dressed features of her face, she knew that she was rich and probably knew her way around, two things Katsuna lacked. She drew a deep breath and walked up behind the young lady.

"Excuse me, um, how do I get to the hall?" she asked the back of her walnut which was tied up in a bun. She was apparently not listening but she simply looked up and then continued doing whatever she was doing.

"Excuse-," she went to tap on her shoulder but instead she found herself knocked to the ground, straddled, and an elaborate dagger held at her throat.

"If you value the bond in between your head and shoulders, do not touch me - Iridessa Nerviall - ever again, or that bond will be severed, got it?!" Her light blue dress with navy blue vest that tied across her chest, with puffed short sleeves that overlapped into thin, laced long sleeves ending in light blue ruffles. In fact, all the edges were ruffled and she seemed to like it that way.

"Sorry, ummm, excuse me but, where is the hall?" She gasped, backing away from the knife at her throat, scuttling backwards like a crab. Bringing herself up to her feet, the angered girl shoved something into her chest, making Katsuna nearly fall over as she grasped at the object.

"I hope you can read, you dingbat. My clothes are now filthy, so I hope you're happy!" And with that, she stormed off somehow fashionably, with a strut.

Now that's anger issues.

Katsuna looked down at the object 'Iridessa' had rudely shoved into her, but smiled. It was a map of the Academy.

Thank you, Iridessa... hold on, isn't she dead?

Katsuna's mind crashed, thinking to herself, did I just see, meet and get threatened by a ghost? Nah, can't be! No such thing as ghosts. And Iridessa was too young to be at Beacon, let alone have two children... CHILDREN! Her mind rebooted and smiled. Iridessa died during childbirth, meaning it had to be named something similar, or even the name, Iridessa.

Iridessa Nerviall, the one she just met, was a daughter to the late Iridessa Nerviall. Now isn't that confusing!

Bringing her focus and attention back to the map, she studied it and found herself not too far from the hall - or amphitheatre, as on the map and probably the best term for it - at all! Sprinting, for she was surely late, she made for the hall.

Then retraced ten metres for her luggage and then walking calmly around the corner, then sprinting as fast as she could without toppling her suitcase, which wasn't a sprint at all and was actually jogging.

The hall was lighted by huge windows that hugged the walls, claiming the space as their own. Above the windows, bleachers were set out like a mini football stadium, however they were empty and access to them was roped off, leaving the new students on their feet. Katsuna saw a lot of both fashionable, not-so fashionable and ragged clothes that wrapped around each person eloquently, like their own personalities. Katsuna's own personal clothes, as well as her arsenal of weapons, suited her perfectly and she didn't regret wearing any of her clothes.

She wore an orange dress with large grey cuffs and an orange-brown-gold tartan skirt. Her brown leather belt held two katanas, normal ones that she mainly used. On her back, however was the biggest katana she had ever known, with a slot for dust in the handle, which was duo handled, for the blade itself was as wide as her thigh.

She could see the Iridessa, leaning against one of the many columns that held the expansive building from collapsing in a heap of rubble.

On the stage that was at the end of the hall, stood a few adults, whom she didn't recognise, Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin, principal of Beacon Academy. Ozpin stepped and tapped the microphone, grabbing everyone's attention immediately.

Ozpin was a tall individual, easily over six foot with grey hair and shaded spectacles. He wore black and green, his brown eyes peering through the crowd.

"Welcome to Beacon," He spoke, his voice quiet and rumbling. "This is where you will be trained to be Huntsman and Huntresses. Of course, you will begin tomorrow but since you are not divided into teams, you will sleep in the ballroom. Thank you, and wander around as you please until dinner, which is held in the dining hall. Good day," and with that, he and the teachers strode of stage and around the back where, even though Katsuna couldn't see it, was a door where a teacher lounge or some shit was set up.

Katsuna saw others start to exit the hall. Studying the map again, she started for the Ballroom.

Coming into the large room, she saw people lining the walls with their things then leaving, then a few already claiming space so that they could avoid the battle for it later. However, something she noticed something and so did others. She didn't pack a pillow or doona.

She spotted some other confused girls and guys also, who thought the Academy would supply the linen. And they weren't wrong. A recognized team, Team RWBY, were dumping piles of sleeping bags on the floor. Upon closer inspection, they had names on them, like Sylvia and Oni.

A really really really tall guy came up to the pile and picked up the one labelled Oni. He wore a very long black trench coat, with very dark purple slacks and a white button-down shirt under a purple vest and tie. His hair was purple too, but the only difference on him was his eyes, a turquoise or aquamarine colour.

"ONI! GET MINE TOO!" A childish voice pushes its way through the hall the Katsuna's ears. A girl way shorter than her but definitely more creepy strode up to 'Oni'. She also wore a trench coat, along with slacks and elaborate heels. Her shirt wasn't seen as the coat was done up in four red belts, the last one didn't quite fit around her waist and was left undone. Her almond hair had a side fringe with two buns, two steady streams of hair tapering down at the base of them. But her eyes were weird. Their shape and colour was entirely off-putting. Her eyes looked like acid diluted with milk, and were pointed in ways they shouldn't. Spooky.

Oni dug around the pile before pulling out a sleeping bag labelled Crimson. They made their way through the crowd to where they possibly were sleeping.

After thirty seconds of sifting through the bags, Katsuna found her sleeping bag, marked with her name upon it. Walking back to her stuff, Katsuna saw Oni and Crimson laying out their sleeping bags just across from where she was gonna set up her stuff.

"Hello," Katsuna greeted the two and smiled. If you want friends, you gotta start somewhere!

Oni seemed to wave her off but Crimson looked up, her shiny eyes seemed desperate.

"Hey! Do you wanna swap?! Hehe, I don't like pink at all," she finished her shrill statement in a deep, sinister undertone. Despite the tone, and her held-up, bright pink sleeping bag, she rejected the request.

"Sorry, but I much rather this one than that," Katsuna held up her own dusk-orange sleeping bag and then laid it upon the floor by her suitcase. Crimson looked sulky and looked Oni. His face said as plainly as words on paper; NO!

She swivelled her head around before walking over to a ridiculously pink, frilly outfitted guy with a blood-red sleeping bag, his name embroidered on as Simon. Tapping on his shoulder, she spoke to him briefly, showing him the pink sleeping bag and pointing at his red one. He grinned excitedly as he nodded his head vigorously and spoke quickly. Crimson dropped hers and scooped up 'Simon's', rushing back over.

"He said 'YESSSSSSHHHHHH!' so I take it doesn't count as stealing," she pointedly stared at Oni, as if proving a point of some sort of point.

Oni rolled his eyes and Katsuna looked down at her map. Apparently there was an expansive library near, which would surely have some entertaining books, which she would love to delve into. But for now, Katsuna looked for the dining hall. It wasn't far away and after plotting turns, she put away the map and set off for the hall.

Katsuna sat herself at one of the four long tables running along the room, mouth-watering at the enormous feast set out for them.

On the airship, they had trolleys set out with sandwich triangles with many, many varieties. Ham and cheese, turkey and avocado, chicken, curried eggs, salad, and many more variations.

But the feast laid out in front of Katsuna was enough to fill a whole table for just the main course! The roasts included; chicken, turkey, pork, beef, lamb and even goose! There were steaks, ribs, drumsticks, all basted and crisped to perfection, like they were made from magic.

Drinks and appetisers shared a table, with different types of punch and soft drinks along with mini jelly-cups and cupcakes frosted with sugary-sweetness, but the desserts, oh - THE DESSERTS!

There were jellies, cakes, cookies, ice creams of different flavours, pies and a whole ten litre tub full of cream at the first year's disposal.

OH... MY... FUCKING... GOD!

Everyone threw up at one stage or another, Katsuna after eating two drumsticks, a bowl of custard, two glasses of punch and two hefty slices of incredibly sweet cake. Then she got hungry again soon after she met her first attempt in the toilet bowl. She then only ate one rib, a piece of blueberry pie with cream and a glass of water. In the middle of it all, someone (Not pointing fingers but she knows who) spiked all the bowls of punch with alcohol.

Katsuna knew there would be only a few of these feasts every few months wished she had more, but before she could delve into another bowl of jelly, Ozpin came into the hall.

That's when Crimson decided to puke on his shoes.

As it turned out, Crim had a soft spot for the bubbling punch, not knowing it was spiked, and had a lot, and I mean A LOT, of drinks. She was a stumbling, tripping, slurring, mumbling, stuttering, high thing that could barely string a sentence.

Although visibly surprised at the spew-fest on his shoes, he looked at everyone and stopped at a group of Goths or Emos or whatever. One of the guy shamelessly held up four empty bottles of whiskey and smiled mischievously, before excusing himself from the room. The other three of the group shrugged their shoulders and also left.

Oni left as well, pulling something from his coat...

"I hope you enjoyed the Welcoming Feast, but you must retire to the ballroom to sleep. Goodnight, and I will see you in the morning," and with that, he left, the new students reluctantly following, grabbing last drinks and quick food.

Katsuna gulped down the rest of her water and chomped up the rest of her blue-frosted cupcake. Everyone filed out in lengthy, tired line, as they simultaneously agreed that they were in fact, very sleepy.

Entering the hall, everyone - including Katsuna - opened their suitcases and bags to look for pyjamas. Katsuna opened up the leather-bound well-travelled suitcase. Reaching in, she soon came across her PJs, a leopard-print onesie.

To the toilets! And away!

And typically, she waited ten minutes in line just to take off her clothes and put on new ones. Anyway, for ten minutes, she stood behind two idiotic, cliché-popular blondes who were discussing shoes.

As soon as she reached a cubicle - there were only four - she immediately stripped and stepped into the legs of her onesie. She zipped and as quick as lightning, she left the toilets and started walking for her stuff.

Only to be rammed in the chest by an oncoming force so strong, Katsuna toppled and crashed onto the floor. The force seemed to wrap around her and pull her into a python hug - something that you don't want, especially when you're trying to breathe.

Looking down, upon eyes was a horrifying creature that she could bare stop herself... from... laughing?

"Crimson, why?" Katsuna laughed at the green-eyed girl, who must of launched herself at her and wrapped booth her legs and arms around her. Crimson grinned, looking up mischievously at her.

"You're soft and warm! I love it..." she finished with her serious undertone.

And that's how Katsuna to be sleeping in a singlet and leggings, while Crimson snored softly in her onesie.

 **Heyo!**

 **This is a chapter (up until Chapter 12) from when I solely used Wattpad. Hadn't even heard of . REVIEW TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT! Who likes the Harry Potter-themed feast?**

 **Thank you, come again!**

 **TheWriterWhoEnjoysSarcasm, or informally known as Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ YOU AGAIN?!

Katsuna awoke sore the next morning from sleeping on the hard floor with only a sleeping bag in between her and the marble tiles. Crimson however, looked like she had the best sleep in all of Remnant.

Sitting up, Kat stretched (Crimson pointed out the first half of her name, describing her as a 'cat'.) Crimson giggled from her sleeping bag, shiny eyes peeking out from the hem of the sleeping bag.

"Morning Kitty," she whispered softly, almost eerily. Katsuna payed no attention as she realized what time it was. Quarter past nine. And her first class (well, Initiation anyway) was at nine thirty!

"Hey, um, Crim?" Katsuna wondered out loud as she peeled off her leggings. There was no one left in the hall except them, and that might be for a reason...

"Yeah," she replied sitting up as well, zipping off the onesie and throwing it at Kat.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked as Crim looked at the giant clock on the wall. Panic suddenly registered and had a party and got wasted on her face.

"Shhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt!" she yelled as like lightning, got out, ran to her coat and heels (How the fuck did she manage to sleep in a sleeping bag, warm onesie as well as a turtle-neck and trousers? Note to self: Ask Oni.) And whipped them on. And Katsuna sleeps with shoes on, so, in one minute flat, they were pelting out as fast as they could. Which, if you think about it, with Crimson in heels and Katsuna still adjusting her arsenal and trying to find a way tie her laces and keep running, they were awkwardly jogging.

Katsuna and Crimson were there in ten minutes and thankfully didn't get in trouble. In fact, a group of Goth-Emo kids rolled up in the middle of instructions, given by Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. Katsuna squeezed in between Oni and Iridessa, who rolled her eyes in disgust and crossed her arms across her chest grumpily.

"Good morning, first years," Ozpin regarded them and everyone snapped their attention to him and Goodwitch. He stood before them and started what seemed to be a speech he was actually growing bored of, saying the same thing to first years every year.

"Where you are standing, is the edge of The Cliffs. And before you, is the Emerald Forest. This is your Initiation. You will be launched into the forest, and the person you see when you land, is now your partner and half of your team. You will search the forest for relics - take one - which you will bring back here to prove you have skill and teamwork required to stay at Beacon," Ozpin spoke, stopping at the late arrival of the goths that spiked the punch.

"Explain," Goodwitch eyeballed them.

"We had to find Gorge," a girl, not much different from her colleagues besides hot pink and black leggings and fingerless gloves, which crossed over her chest in frustration. Other than that, they were all quadruplets.

"He was beaten up just outside the dining hall. And we know who did it-"

"YOU ARE LATE!" Professor Goodwitch yelled, silencing them. "No excuses, get in line NOW!"

Goodwitch? Right now, she is Bad witch...

"As I was saying," Ozpin continued after the Goths got into line. "You will come across Grimm in the forest, and do not be afraid to engage in combat. They will kill you. Now, to begin, step onto the platform in front of you and get ready to be launched."

Kat stepped forward onto the platform, as with everyone else. Perfect opportunity to ask Oni some things.

"Hey Oni," she smiled at him. He looked at her and she decided to continue the conversation because he never anything more than a few words at a time. "Why did Crimson sleep in everything except the kitchen sink? Wouldn't she get too hot?" I asked him. He just shrugged and said "She likes it hot."

When Katsuna asked "Did you beat up that guy?" he shrugged and replied, "He had it coming."

Then everyone was launched into the air.

Katsuna, who was used to the feeling of flying, enjoyed soaring into the open, clear sky. She embraced the wind and did a barrel roll. Looking to others, they were flailing about and screaming, either in joy or terror.

Katsuna didn't plan to fly for long, for it drained her energy and she needed it if she came across any Grimm.

She floated down, rather than just falling like everyone else, and landed softly on the grassy ground. Looking around for both danger and other teammates, she spotted some blue to her right. Running into the brush, she emerged to see cold, blue eyes stare at her.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Iridessa shrieked and reached up to her neck, only to let it fall back to her sides. It looked like she was gonna pull something from an attachment but the attachment was lost, most likely.

Kat remembered back when she was pinned the ground by her, and thought about anything around her neck. It clicked quickly and Katsuna remembered she had blue headphones, and looked around. In a tree behind Iridessa, she noticed black cord wrapped around its trunk. Following it up and up - tall tree - she saw the headphones hooked onto a branch, much like a grappling hook.

Clever girl...

Katsuna felt the wind around her legs rush and swirl around her before lifting her up with ease. She floated up and when she was easy access to it, she stepped onto a sturdy branch before letting the wind die down.

"HOW did you..."

"WHAT?!" Katsuna looked down to see Iridessa cupping her hands around her mouth and yelling at her.

"COME DOWN!" she yelled back.

Untangling quickly, she soon had the head-set and cord in her hand, she dropped back gracefully to the ground. Katsuna handed the headphones back to Iridessa, who seemed happy to have them hang by her neck again.

"Thank you," she said but then had a confused look about her. "But how did you-"

"Fly?" I finished and she nodded. "Ever heard of a Semblance?" I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and started walking, and Katsuna followed, to find Iridessa stop.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm with you, what do you think I'm doing?"

"But why- oh shit. You? Oh, hahahahahahahhahahahhahahaha!" she laughed, at Katsuna.

"What?"

"Oh this is great!" she yells at the ground and then at the sky. "Just great."

"What is" Katsuna asked, extremely confused.

"Look," Iridessa stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I am not, repeat - NOT! -Going to partner with you-"

She didn't get to finish, because she found herself on the floor, with a katana at her stomach and one at her throat. Katsuna's eyes, framed in square glasses, weren't a liquid gold colour they were usually. They were a mocha brown with gold flecks, and her lips were in an animistic snarl. This was not Katsuna.

"Oh, you're not, are you?" she mocked, and the wind swirled around them before rapidly lifting them up into the air, Iridessa screaming all the while.

Katsuna looked menacing like a whole new personality had taken over.

"How about now?" and she ripped off her headphones before throwing her out of the wind current, and as she saw her fall, something in her flicked the switch.

Holy fuck!

Just before Iridessa hit the forest floor, Katsuna slowed her fall to a non-threatening jump, but still landed with an oof!

And she was still screaming by time Katsuna got down.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! I'm really really sorry! I don't know what came over me and usually count to a thousand before blowing up like that! I'm so so so so so soooooo sorry!" she helped Iridessa, before she was kicked in the shin and pushed over.

"Goddammit, why the hell, I mean, how-?" she stuttered, before Katsuna kicked behind her knee and brought her down next. The girls puffed and Katsuna looked at her.

"That's why, Miss Iridessa, never underestimate the short fuse on dynamite. Because surprisingly, fuses burn very quickly."

"Iris, not Iridessa."

"What?! But you-"

"Yes, I know I did, but my dad and everyone else calls me Iris. And I like it that way."

"Oookaaay. Soooooo, do you reckon we get up and get on with it?"

"Yeah, sure," and with that, Katsuna got up and help her up to. They started walking through, Katsuna slicing through the bush with her katana, and Iris with her daggers.

"So, um, what were gonna say before I threw you?"

"Never mind..."

"WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR THREE HOURS!" Iris called out behind Katsuna. True, they had been walking that long, but they stopped for breaks frequently.

"Stop whining, woman up. We gotta find the relics and at your rate, we'll get there in a year!" She yelled back but stopped to wait for her. Iris stumbled through the bushes later, puffing and panting like she needed life support.

"Why... can't... you... fly... up….there?" she panted before dramatically face-planting the forest floor.

Katsuna rolled her eyes and flew up, wind currents pushing her up. Above the tree-line, she spotted what looked a clearing about a kilometre away, with an ancient temple in the middle of it. Behind it, were the Cliffs, and two figures could be seen.

Floating back down, she landed harder than usual. Exhaustion was bearing down her shoulders.

No more flying!

"Well?" Iris asked rather rudely, sitting on a rotten log and shoes off, rubbing the balls and heels of her feet.

"A kilometre that-away, there's a clearing with the temple and the Cliffs. We could there in ten minutes tops, or half an hour with you hobbling," Katsuna kicked a bit of moss, not caring whether she replied or not. She turned her ears to the bushes behind her. She, in fact, turned around and looked at it, and apparently, so did Iris.

A Beowulf emerged fearlessly from the shrub, a disgusting form of darkness. He was what Katsuna imagined a dog cross human cross turtle would look like, black matted fur, bone-like spikes up arms and along its back. Its white skull was bald, with lines of red and eyes the shade of blood.

"You feel like running now?" Katsuna whispered to Iris, who was standing next to her.

"Kill it while I put my shoes, then I'll run all the way back the Cliffs without fuss. Deal?" she whispered back hurriedly.

"Fine, RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" And she lunged at the Beowulf with an unexpected attack.

Adrenaline ran through her veins as she dodged, pivoted, stabbed, sliced, ducked, and kicked the beast. So, in slow motion:

She ran at it. It swiped a spike claw at her, which she skidded under, bringing her katana to her chest. She stood upright and sliced at its belly while it was open. A large gash started bleeding as it winced back. Using some wind, she jumped high, blade straight down and aimed behind his skull.

Now this is gonna hurt. Normal speed - activate!

Reversing the wind current, she raced down fast and effectively pinned it to the ground, dead as a door nail.

Pulling out the Japanese sword, she looked over her shoulder at Iris, who was standing impatiently waiting.

"Done?"

"Yep, ready to run?" Kat jabbed back.

Iris sighed and started jogging after her.

"As I'll ever be..."

Katsuna and Iris jogged side by side for ten minutes before reaching the expansive clearing, the grass long and the stones of the ancient temple in ruins around their feet as they dodged them.

Behind the crumbling building, the Cliffs reached for clouds. Two figures stood at the top, peering over the edge.

"Let's look for the relics, I'll go this way," Iris pointed to a space where what the left wing of the temple would of been, if not for the destroyed walls and uneven floors.

"And I'll go this way," Katsuna pointed straight ahead, thinking that the artefacts would be in the centre where everyone would go first.

As Iris peeled off, Kat slowed down to a fast walk. She walked up crumbly stairs and into the door of the ancient place, which would be a relic in itself.

After walking through a short corridor, she came to circular area, and where the altar would be, was instead a long table with pieces of small paper on them. Upon closer inspection, Katsuna saw them as a deck of cards spread out.

The Jokers, Kings and half the Queens were missing, obviously taken from others. Katsuna looked at the Queens, the highest head there. There was the Queen of Spades and Clubs.

She took the Queen of Clubs, and as she turned over the card, she saw some loopy handwriting.

30 pts.

Flipping the rest, there were either lower, or in the other Queens case, equal to her card. All the numbers were equal to their value, the Aces worth fifteen. Jacks were twenty and Queens thirty. Katsuna suspected Kings were forty and Jokers, being only two of them, were fifty.

That's when Iris burst through the stone wall beside her, falling in front of her feet. A King Tajitu emerged from the wall, the black half following the white. The white remained on the ground while the black slithered up to tower over two girls. That's when she noticed a colour change, from blood red to acid green diluted with milk...

Crimson strode over from the doorway over to Kat.

"Hey Kitty Kat! Enjoying time?" she shrilled, swinging her arms and smiling. She looked at Iris. "Is Miss Pompous-Pants sleeping?"

Katsuna looked down at Iris in time for her to stir.

"Iris!" she crouched down and helped sit up, while Iris groaned. "Are you okay? Quick, how many fingers do you see?" She held up three.

"How many am I holding up?" she asked back, flipping Katsuna the bird.

"Speaking of little birdies," Crimson interjected. "Who thinks Nevermores are cute?" she said as she pointed up, the bird circling above them, before giving its wings a giant flap. Black, feathered spears began raining down.

"Take cover!" Katsuna cried as she grabbed Iris and pulled her to the wall where a part of the roof still remained. However, Crimson remained in the centre of fire.

"CRIMSON! GET OUT OF THERE!" she yelled and looked up to the Nevermore, whose bony crest was much the one on the Beowulf. Only difference was its milky green eyes...

It fell. For some reason, it ceased any activity and plummeted back to Earth...

"Let's get out of here!" Iris ran out, gaining strength by the second. Katsuna scrambled around before getting all the remaining cards and pelted out of there like lightning. The Nevermore landed soon after and shock wave sent Katsuna flying.

"So, what's the relic?" Crimson asked when she got up, looking around.

The cards were scattered everywhere, in the grass and lodged in rocks. In her hands, were the two Queens. She gave Crim the Queen of Spades.

"That's yours, and... your...partner?" Crim seemed by herself, and as she looked around, there was no one.

"Haven't you seen Oni?" Iris asked.

"Oh yes, he's somewhere. Look, there he is!" she pointed right behind Iris, and he walking was towards them. He nodded at them as he stood there and then a silent agreement was made. They would stick together until the end of the exercise. At least that much anyway.

 **Heyo!**

 **Last year, RWBY got chess pieces, what do you think about a deck of cards? And in relation the new season of RWBY…. Fuck you, I came up with wind bending first. *takes back comment as soon as the RWBY-verse starts disappearing* NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT MY LIFE BAAAAACCCKKK! DON'T TO THIS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Ok, tantrum over. You may have noticed I'm binge posting the chapters. Im doing this 'til 12. Then I gotta actually write.**

 **Ciao!**

 **Kat, or formally TheWriterWhoEnjoysSarcasm**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ We Are, Indeed, CIKO

They all started walking to the Cliffs, through a small section of forest. Crimson was skipping ahead, then Oni was clearing the vegetation behind her, silently brooding. Iris was listening to music on her headphones and Katsuna brought up the rear, keeping an eye for Grimm.

They reached the Cliffs before you could ask, "Are we there yet?"

The Cliffs were towering walls of limestone and sandstone, soft and easy to carve stairs into. Another building, more crumbled and ancient, guarded the steps that led to the top. Windows carved into the cliff-face showed off the staircase winding up and up.

"Let's get on with it," Iris mumbled, coming up to the steps. She was no longer confident, most likely from hunger and exhaustion. Iris was sullen and moody, rather listening to her music than to everyone else.

She marched ahead, leaving them behind to walk at their pace. The walls, however crumbled, still had the faint marking of murals painted along the walls. After close inspection, Katsuna believed they told the story of The Beginning, when Man were mere lost souls in Remnant, fighting for the air they breathed and land they sown.

As she reached the stairs, more and more pictures became violent and bloody, the last picture as haunting as ever. She admired with fear, for it had a well-known and well-feared flag held by vicious Faunus.

The Wight Fang.

"Hideous beasts," Iris mumbled next to her, surprising and catching her off-guard. Iris was gazing at the mural as well.

The High Faunus (It looked like a fox or wolf Faunus) stood above the humans on a rock, looking down in both triumph and disgust. The humans, men and women and children, were bowing down, but not in respect, in fear. Faunus stood behind the High Faunus, with crossed arms and weapons held high in the air. The whole scene was painted in red, black and white.

Crimson and Oni were quietly looking at the painting behind them, joining them in their silent disgust, fear and hatred for the Wight Fang. Katsuna knew many Faunus disagreed with the Wight Fang, including second-year Blake Belladonna, the B in RWBY. She was in fact a cat Faunus, and used to be in the Wight Fang before they went violent and blood-thirsty.

"Let's move it," Crimson grumbled, as she and Oni were the first to move, then Katsuna and Iris.

They all moved as a square blob towards the stairs, the paintings now chipped and faded, nothing to look at. Before long, they were walking up the steps.

Katsuna decided the silence had lasted long enough, cutting the thickness of the quiet with her knife made of words.

"So, where are you guys from?" She piped, looking to Iris and Oni. The midget can talk later.

"Up until now, I lived in a great big mansion next to Forever Fall, a huge one with dedicated voodoo rooms, torture chambers and a tea party room," Crimson yabbered, like a bee constantly buzzing.

"I live in Vale, in the biggest mansion at the end of the most expensive avenue in Remnant. You shouldn't see it, Father won't shut up about how, and 'You have a fine choice in friends! Say, what company does your parent's run? It would be great to have a partnership with them! Oh, excuse me, I just got another one of those million-a-day calls, I'll be back in an hour! I've been gone for three hours? Sorry, but we're cutting short you're Sweet Sixteenth as well!'!" Iris growled in between her teeth all of the sudden and then went extremely quiet before running up the stairs with such fury, they were all silent until they reached the top.

Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch had blank expressions they all appeared from the winding stairs. They simply held out their hands for the cards. They stated that you will found out your teams tonight in the amphitheatre. Ozpin also mentioned that there was an all-day mini buffet everyday so go ahead and get some food.

Iris ran ahead, leaving all three walking to dining hall. They all walked silently, again.

In the hall, Katsuna wasn't that hungry, grabbing a sandwich and fruit box before taking up the map. She looked for the Library, and when found, she headed off, munching on the lettuce from her sandwich.

Upon arrival, a 'No Drinking or Eating' sign was hung up outside the double leading into the interior of the Library. Finishing her afternoon tea (could you call it Dinch? Maybe Lunner?), she pushed aside one of the doors and went inside.

It was huge! Rows upon rows upon rows upon rows and more rows took up two thirds of the space. They held knowledge that seemed to know everything, the librarian so accurate with different sections, she couldn't be replaced by any computer. Literally, ten computers went out the window after overloading just trying to find one book.

In the middle of the gigantic hall was tables just emerging from the shelves. Then a large walkway divided the library so it looked symmetrical.

Now that's precision!

Katsuna almost completely forgot about dinner, let alone the announcement of the new teams. She was so focused on the legends and stories of Remnant, by time she remembered about the team announcement, she was gonna be late before she could skedaddle.

She ran to the front desk, where the librarian was quietly reading a newspaper.

"Could I please take this out?" she asked, the librarian taking it out of her hands and putting it next to her.

"Name?" she looked at her, her half-moon glasses sitting on her pinched nose.

"Katsuna Satsara," she replied, watching the woman tap on the noisy keyboard.

"First year, huh?" she said, looking up from her keyboard, ceasing the tapping.

"Yeah, don't even what team I'm in!"

"Well, until you get your team, I cannot give you the book, however, I will hold for you until you find out, then you can tell me the name of your team. OK?"

"OK," Kat ran out of the doors, the amphitheatre a short distance away. She pushed open the double doors, a bit too loud and everyone turned around.

How embarrassing...

Katsuna saw Iris roll her eyes from next Crimson and Oni. On stage. Next Professor Ozpin. Under four letters, that are called a team name...

SSSSSHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!

Some of the already-organised teams were sniggering behind their palms, one team smirking like someone got embarrassed in front of the first years and the principal.

Oh wait... That's situation right here, right now...

There was a clear space in between Iris and Oni, under a capital K and a picture of her above it.

I guess that's where I go...

Katsuna walked up to the raised dais, the crowd parting and grinning in malice at her as she walked past. Reaching the dais, she heard someone mutter under their breath about how something-a-rather the team was. Katsuna couldn't quite catch what it said before Ozpin started speaking again.

"As I was saying, Crimson Orochi, Iride- Iris Nerviall, Katsuna Satsara and Oni Miskurani make up the team CIKO, who is led by... Crimson Orochi!" He declared, however Katsuna was fixated on how CIKO was pronounced. Pronounced 'psycho'.

Katsuna tuned out from the other teams. Psycho? Their team name was pronounced psycho? Furthermore, I am stuck with these people for the rest of my school years, maybe even life?

She found herself dining that night next to her teammates.

Teammates... I did not expect to call them that at all!

 **Heyo!**

 **I'm sorry for the short (er) chapter. It's more of a space filler than anything and even I find it pretty bad. *Takes out steak knife* Death never bothered me anyway *Stabs it into stomach, moaning and writhing in pain* It's... Better... this... way... OK, show's over. Hey, you. Yeah you in the funny hat next the bald guy. You the box near the bottom of the page? The one that says "Leave a review…"? Yeah that's not for decoration sweetheart. GIMME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE!**

 **Au revoir!**

 **Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ How to Say "Hello" in CIKO Language

Katsuna and her team walked up the dormitory in joined silence. They all kept looking at each other and then shaking their heads, except Crimson who just grinned it was her birthday party and the Queen came to wish her a "Happy Birthday" with the crown jewels. She spoke first, when everyone was standing outside the door and about to unlock it.

"When you walk in here, know this. We are going to be the bestest friends, forever!" she said in her quirky way that finished in a sinister voice.

And so she opened the door and skipped. Crazy bipolar weirdo... then again, so am I. I guess we are team 'Psycho'.

The room was moderate in size, a beautiful bay window in the back showing off a view of campus. It had a picture of the landscape in Forever Fall, the red and orange leaves floating peacefully down. Two bunk beds was more than last year, where RWBY had to make their own bunk beds.

And before anyone could breathe, Iris yelled, "DIBS THE WINDOW SEAT!"

Katsuna sat moodily on her bed reading a romance novel when there was a knock on the door. Iris was listening to her music, twirling cord within her fingers, which abruptly stopped when she eyed the door, daring it to open without an answer. Crimson was on the bunk of the bed she shared with Oni, positioning herself so that the first person who walked through the door, got pounced on. Oni simply looked on contemptly.

The door didn't swing open. Iris rolled her eyes and was about to continue her music when an unusually girly voice rang through the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" the voice cooed and Iris stared at the door knob.

"Who is it?" she asked almost irritably.

The door opened promptly and a guy with pink clothes and blonde hair.

"We are Team-"

A few things happened at that moment. First, Crimson leapt into the air while another guy who saw her leap swapped with the girly guy and let himself be tackled to the ground. Another guy stepped out from behind Pink-Man and tapped expertly at his arm where a metal arm band was a remote control of sorts with red, green and blue buttons. Immediately, mini robots the size of teacup saucers scuttled over to where Crimson and the other guy rolled around on the ground. They produced knife-like limbs and started swiping at Crim. Iris disappeared. Katsuna leapt off the bed and withdrew one of her katanas. She pointed it at the figure controlling the robots, half glasses and dark green hair clouded his face. Katsuna was about to charge at the man when a voice rang out at the door.

"STOP!" Iris yelled as she held another individual in her arms, dagger at his throat. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" she cried at the four men. Oni was staring down the first one - who were just staring at each other and not weapons raised at each other, which is the complete opposite to Crim - who is sitting on the second's hips and Kat's personal sword hovered above the green-haired guy's guts.

"I was about to say," the pink freak broke his gaze from Oni and turned to Iris. "We are Team SANT, pronounced sanity. I'm surprised you don't remember us from the Team-Naming Ceremony."

"We're making a cat call," The guy with Katsuna spoke up. His brown leather jacket was unzipped and revealed the mini bots climbing up his legs and fastening themselves to a strap of Velcro. They seemed to go dormant, for now. "Checking out all the first year teams. So introduce yourselves." He stated matter-of-factly. Everyone lowered their weapons and settled into two awkward lines facing each other. They seemed to get into order as Crimson and the pink freak step forward.

"I am Simon, this my team of happy men!" He said not threateningly as expected, but so cheerful and happy, it put Crim in an upstarted mood.

The next one in line, the guy Crim tackled, stepped forward. He was obviously Emo or Goth or something like that because black hair, leather jacket and jeans were only highlighted in dark blue by his striped shirt and the streaks in his hair. His faded denim converse shuffled his anorexic frame forward to be line with Simon.

"I'm Akito, and I'm pleased to meet you." He said quite pointedly at Crimson, his voice an obvious teenage standard. Crim shrugged and crossed her arms, but grinning in delight at his obvious anger.

The next one to step up to the serving plate was the one Iris had at the throat with a knife. He was blond and looked slightly like Jaune from RWBY in frame and demeanour. He had a gigantic sword over his shoulder but it would've of not much use the way Iris held him.

"I'm Nathan, but you could call me Nate," he spied at Iris and winked at her, the crushing on her obvious, but she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

The last one to show was the one Katsuna confronted. She only noticed how... he... omigosh... was she crushing on him?

"Hi, I'm Trojan," he stated, but it was all too short for her. Gosh, stop it Kat! Stop being an idiot!

Crimson lifted her chin but kept smiling as she said, "I am Crimson, leader of Team CIKO." Akito seemed impressed in some form but kept a blank slate for a face. Nathan chortled and laughed out loud that it made everyone stare.

"CIKO? As pronounced, psycho? Wow. And shortie for a leader! Gosh, that state of teams these- AAAAHH! GET OFF! GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!" he screamed as Crimson launched herself at attempted to scrape his face off, if only he could just stop screaming and thrashing like a real victim. Katsuna and Iris wrestled with one half while Akito and Simon struggled with the other, but all with vain. Oni stepped forward and grabbed the girl by the collar of her coat and lifted her up one hand, her writhing form hanging in the air. He threw her onto her bunk bed, where she spun around and hissed at Nathan, who was scrabbling on the ground with scratches on his chest and face. Oni pointedly pointed a finger at Crimson and said, "No, stay," and made Crim sit on the bunk while the rest of the team was introduced.

"I'm not short," Crimson spat before glaring at him. "Never ever EVER call me short. I'm average." she grumbled moodily.

Iris was rolling her eyes non-stop while this happened and as soon as Nathan stopped death-staring Crim, Iris stepped forward and grabbed Nathan by the ear, pulling him down while she spoke to the other three members.

"I am Iridessa Nervaill, daughter of the man in charge of Nervaill Transports, Charles Nervaill. If you so much disrespect any of my colleagues, I will have your family's car, or cars, impounded and turned into molten metal, understand?" She spoke in a matter-of-fact way that shocked everyone, even sulky Crim, into complete and utter silence.

"I said," She pulled Nathan up to eye level and looked deep into his eyes, one silver and one pink. "Do you understand!?" She shrieked like a banshee. Nathan feverishly nodded, with the rest of the team quickly following suit. Iris abruptly let go, like he was made of sewerage and she didn't want to touch him for a second longer. Nathan yelped as he rubbed the feeling back into his sore ear.

"Oh," Iris seemed to remember something. "Call me Iris, not... Iridessa."

Iris stepped back and looked to the side, motioning Katsuna forward to introduce herself. Katsuna stepped forward and looked at the awkward team of SANT.

"I am Katsuna, but you can," she stalled as she glanced at Trojan. Omigosh, he is soooooo serious and tall and lean and gorgeous and... omigosh stop yourself before you faint!

"Can..." Simon asked. Katsuna looked at him before she realized that she stopped in the middle of the sentence to daydream.

"Can call me Kat, sorry, I, uh," Katsuna glanced at Trojan again. Omigosh, I could stare at his face for hours!

Katsuna stepped back and stared at the floor which seemed all of the sudden interesting.

Oni stepped forward, stated his name, stepped back and looked at Crimson.

"If you're gonna behave, you can come down. If not, stay there," He told her. Crimson shook this around her head for a few seconds before climbing down to the floor.

Team SANT stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Simon stated they should go. Akito, Nathan and Trojan filed out before Simon invited them to their own dorm whenever they wanted. Then he left himself to join his teammates. Katsuna stepped back onto to her bed before resuming onto her book, realizing that the main character, Reena, was right about one thing.

 _When I found him, the world stopped turning. Not straightaway did I realize he was my match, but when he spoke, when he said something attracted attention, did I realize that I had to have him or my heart would explode. He was my pleasure, and he will be my pain as well. But our destinies are entwined, meant to mean something._

Katsuna spent the rest of the afternoon daydreaming over Trojan, who in her eyes, is extremely cute and handsome. She feels herself the need to slap her own face because she suddenly realizes everyone is looking at her.

"What?" she asked them, confused.

"You said, 'Trojan'. Why?" Crimson cocked head to side and everyone stared in interest at Katsuna.

"I said 'Tou...can'..." She says slowly.

"Toucan? Why?" Crim asked again, head tipping to the other side and eyes wide with curiosity.

"Because. I did and I just can."

"Like when you said 'Trojan'?" Iris jeered.

"Shut up," Katsuna blushed before turning away and blocking them out.

 **Heyo Chumps**

 **I like this chapter. It may not make sense but a lot of things in the world don't make sense! So, if you haven't guessed by now, Katsuna is my OC. Yup, Kat's out of the bag XD**

 **~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Truth or Tell Me Anyway

"I'm bored," Crimson sighed ten minutes after Katsuna had accidentally absent-mindlessly mentioned Trojan's name.

When no one responded she continued even though Crim felt she didn't want to. She looked at Oni: on his scroll. Iris: headphones. And Katsuna was just reading a book.

"Let's play Truth or Dare! I'll go first," Crimson grinned then peered among her friends forever. Her eyes fall upon Iris.

"Truth or-" Crimson but Iris cut her off.

"Not playing!" Iris yelled sternly before going back to her music. Well that's not happening!

Within a second, Crimson leaped off her bunk and onto Iris, which very much surprised her. Pinned, Iris wriggled profusely but to no avail. For some reason, Crimson - who is short, true - had pulled out two elaborate, blue daggers from Iris's headphones. Yes, Iris's own weapons are being used against her.

"If your not going to play Truth or Dare with me, I will do this to you," Crimson threatened through her teeth. She looked towards and motioned her head to a poster in a corner above the coffee table and two short stools. It was a picture of two pink teddy bears having a pink tea party. Iris shivered, for she obviously resented the colour let alone the activity.

"Dare," Iris whispered. But Crimson didn't look satisfied.

"New game! How about... Hmmm..." Crim pretended to be thinking but she had obviously come up with a solution by now.

"Ooh!" Crim continued mocking. "How about Truth or Tell Me Anyway!"

Everyone was silent until Katsuna spoke. "Isn't that just, like, Truth or Truth?"

"Yes!" Crimson excitedly replied. "Wanna play?" she asked innocently while motioning the poster on the cream-coloured wall.

Katsuna eyes went from Crimson to the poster, then back to Crimson. She sighed then looked at Crim tiredly.

"Fine," Katsuna said short and sharp. "One rule."

"What?" Crimson slid off Iris and dropped to the floor, like a ragdoll. Only, she enjoyed it, giving herself a small giggle.

"If someone asks, everyone answers, including the asker."

"Deal," Crimson shrugged. "I'll start: what is your semblance?"

Iris stayed silent for five minutes, which didn't matter as she planned to go near the finish. If she was to be friends with them for a few years, she would at least need to know them a little.

Katsuna sighed before mumbling something.

"What? What was that?" Crim mocked, before bending over near Katsuna and cupping her ear. Crimson suddenly saw something. Her golden eyes framed black hipster glasses suddenly get a little darker. Just a little, from dusty wheat to almost an orange.

"WIND BENDING!" Katsuna bellowed right into Crimson's ear. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"I also have a short temper, in case you were wondering," Katsuna smirked at Crimson, who was nursing her blown-to-the-galaxy ear. Iris nodded in agreement before saying, "She does..." quite simply.

"Warning signal; dark yellows or oranges. Near to blowing; browns. And when my eyes are completely black... You're gonna need a bunker somewhere deep deep deep DEEP underground." Katsuna warned then looked at Iris.

"So, what's yours?" Katsuna asked Iris, who sighed and stood up from her bed. "Rather than tell, I'm going to show you." She grabbed Katsuna's book.

"Hey!" Kat objected but didn't say anything else.

Iris threw the book out the window before you could say 'NO!'

Everyone crowded the window. There was a pond below and the book was plummeting down, pages fluttering in the wind. Iris was standing at the edge of the fountain... wait, Iris!? She caught the book before there was a small flash. Iris disappeared...

"Ahem," someone coughed behind them and everyone turned around, and to their shock, Iris stood moodily holding out the book in a bored manner.

"You can teleport!" Katsuna cried and Iris nodded, throwing her the book. "Why don't you wind-bend, to show us!" Crimson spoke up to Katsuna, eager to see everyone show off their semblance. How will I do mine though?

"Fine, although Iris has already seen me perform," She stood up and looked towards the window. A moment later, at first a breeze, flew in from nowhere and started rising Katsuna up into the air. Then Crimson felt wind rushing around her trouser legs before the wind in the dorm snatched her into the air.

Soon, everyone was floating above the ground. No one whooped or did any tricks but were fascinated all the while. Katsuna shortly put everyone down except Iris, who even was trying to teleport out of her grip, was failing.

"Now, for my next trick..." Katsuna grinned mockingly. "I need a volunteer."

"Pick me! Pick me! PICK ME!" Crimson cried with a hand raised into the air. Iris squirmed in the air knowing exactly why Katsuna hadn't put her down. The wind did something funny and raised Iris's hand, which Katsuna 'saw'.

"Iris! It's your lucky day!" Katsuna said. Crimson became a little sad. Why Kitty not pick me?

"Why?" Iris asked nervously.

"You're gonna get thrown out a window!" Kat grinned. Man, Iris is sooo lucky!

"NO!" Iris screamed and before the wind current could take out of the window, she teleported quickly to her bed and out of the wind current.

"NO! I AM NOT - REPEAT NOT - GETTING THROWN AWAY AGAIN!" Iris screamed like a maniac before leaping off her bed and pouncing on Katsuna, looking like a blur knocking down the bookworm.

She punched Katsuna in the gut and then kicked her shoulder, toppling her and shoving her onto the ground, where Iris kicked her continuously in the stomach. When she stopped, Katsuna was groaning in pain and curled up in a tight ball.

"That... hurt... owwww..." Katsuna moaned.

"Deserve it," Iris stabbed back. Crimson looked at Iris, then at Katsuna and then back at Iris.

"What did you mean by 'AGAIN!'?" Crimson asked Iris, slightly confused.

"Back in the Emerald Forest, she got angry and threw me, from twenty metres in the air! She only just did this... thing, and caught me!" Iris yelled furiously and Crimson grunted in realization. Crim had an idea that would be fun and Katsuna could still show off her trick...

Crimson knelt down beside Katsuna and gently tapped her shoulder gently. Kat looked up, eyes glistening from small tears.

"Can you throw me out the window?" Crimson asked excitedly. It genuinely seemed like fun!

Katsuna gave a small smile before nodding. She wiped her nose with a sniffle and got up. She didn't look at Iris while she grasped Crim with her wind and promptly threw out the window.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crimson cried in pure, genuine joy as she was hurtled at roller-coaster speed through the window. After flying through the air for twenty metres, she landed in a barrel roll and in crouch like cat. Then climbed up the wall and back the window like a freakish gecko. As Crim climbed through the window pane, Katsuna and Iris held a look of surprise, wonder and confusion upon their faces. Crimson patted down her coat before grinning at Kat, saying "Thank you!" over and over and over and over again in that annoying way that the person jabbering was jumping up and down and not taking a breath or break in between. So annoying...

"Whatever," Katsuna mumbled before the burst open and Nate from team SANT rushed in before hiding beneath Oni's bed but completely failed and just hit head on the solid metal trunk that belonged to Oni.

"Ow!" he whined before Iris stomped over and kicked him in the balls, really hard. "OWWWW!" he whined again before Iris shouted "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS? KNOCK FIRST!"

The rest of SANT peeked through the door frame nervously. Except for Akito, who was just annoyed that he was dragged out of his 'Emo Corner' without a two-paged permission application form ("Fuck you all! I'm not going to fuckin' follow Nate just because he fucking stole Simon's fucking favourite teddy bear!)

"How- why?" Katsuna stammered, looking at Trojan.

"HE STOLE MR. FUZZY-WUZZY!" Simon cried with tears and sobs and other soppy emotions Crimson loathed. Damned tears, why you no like my face?!

"Did not! Why would I take your stupid bear anyway?" Nate grumbled while rubbing his head. Simon's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Stupid?" Simon's eye twitched. "Did you just call Mr Fuzzy-Wuzzy... Stupid?"

"Uh, you want me to say it again?"

Crimson and Simon both leapt onto him. Crimson because she just wanted to but Simon would not stand his teddy bear be called stupid.

"AAAAGH!" Simon screamed girlishly as he pinned Nate to the ground, but did nothing else. He was whispering to Crimson before smiling.

"We are all going to play this, Truth or Tell Me Anyway, then you, Nathan Silvedeye, are going to play dress up and tea party with me and Crimson," Simon declared, and everyone groaned. Nathan wriggled ferociously but no avail. Crimson got up, closing the door and locking it with her scroll.

"So," she said cheerily. "The question was 'What is your semblance' so you guys, plus Oni and myself have to answer. Katsuna's is flying-"

"Wind-bending!" Katsuna cut the middle of her sentence with her knife made of words.

"Right, wind-bending," Crimson corrected herself. "And Iris' is teleportation. What about you guys?"

Nathan sat up and looked around before stopping at Iris.

"Give me a dagger," Nate asked Iris.

"Hmm?" Iris grunted, not hearing Nate. Or at least pretending not to.

"Give one of your daggers."

"Sorry?"

"A dagger!"

"What?!"

"GIVE A BLOODY FUCKING KNIFE!"

"YOU ARE FORGETTING THE FUCKING MAGIC WORD!" Iris finally finished the game of 'What's the Magic Word?'

"PLEASE! Please give the fucking dagger!"

"Okay," she chirped happily and took out a dagger from her headphones. She passed it and Nate grinned before slicing at his palm, drawing blood in a small steady river.

Everyone gasped as Nate cut himself (Except Akito, who muttered something about "not doing it right" and shook his head in disappointment.).

"Why the fuc-" Katsuna started but from Nathan hand, a peculiar thing happened. The stream of blood floated up into the air. It swirled and swished, taking into different shapes by twirling and twisting.

"It's called 'Blood-bending'," Nate smiled as the blood twisted around majestically in the air. It then went back into the wound and sealed without as much as a scab or scar. He then looked around for anyone else to show off. He winked at Iris, you rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner back.

Simon grinned before yelling, "RAINBOW LASERS FROM MY FINGERS!" at the top of his voice with absolute joy. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He feigned hurt, clutching his heart.

"Don't believe me? Watch..."

He stood at the window and steered his hands, spread out, on the lawn below and before long, he literally shot rainbows out of his fingertips and scorched a black heart into the grass. He turned back to the group with the biggest grin ever upon his face.

"See?"

Everyone rolled their eyes simultaneously.

The lights went out at that second. Everything electrical. Even the scrolls turned off completely.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" everyone yelled, before Simon and Crimson both yelled "JINX!" and jinxed each other before having a jinx war in between each other.

After five seconds, a dot of light appeared in the centre of the room, which steadily grew bigger and bigger, until a face was clearly illuminated behind the light. Trojan's face and half-glasses were bathed in light as he held the ball in his hands. Well, technically it was floating above his hands.

"I can control electricity." Trojan shrugged before the light dissipated and everything turned back on.

Akito mumbled "shadow voodoo" and no one asked for a demonstration.

Everyone stood awkwardly for a minute before Katsuna asked "What about you Oni?"

"Shadow-bending," was the reply, who it was from Crimson rather than Oni.

"And I will show you all my semblance as soon as it is night and you guys are okay with going back into the Emerald Forest."

"Nope!" Simon popped the 'p' as he hid under Iris' sheets, in which she elbowed him out of said bed.

"Nuh-uh". "NO!" "Don't even fucking try". They were the answers except only Akito used the last one...

"Fine! No one wants to see it!" Crimson shouted moodily and she leapt onto her bed and sulked under the quilts (WHICH SHE HAS 10 OF!).

"Well," Katsuna got up and walked to in front of team SANT.

"Do you want to answer the next question?" she asked innocently.

"Depends on the question. Why?" Nathan asked.

"Who's your crush?" She finished, expecting them to bolt out the door, which because of the electricity, was now unlocked.

They all ran out, except Simon, who was about to speak, but was pulled away anyway.

 **Heyo!**

 **So, now you know their semblances, properly. And disclaimer: I thought of wind-bending and electricity first! Before the third season even started, I published all of this on Wattpad :[ not happy Jan :'[**

 **Any who… CRIMSON! ONI! AKITO! SHOOOOOWW MEEEE YOUURR SEMBLANCESSSS PLEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE! *all shake their head* "…" "Nope!" "Fuck. No"**

 **Ooh, tell me if you're offended by swearing :] ta**

 **Oh, and that Guest that left a really nice review… THANK YOU!**

 **~Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ SHOPPING? I AM NOT- oh, frozen yogurt!

 **Akito's POV ("A" in SANT)**

Damn my fuckwad team. Trojan is less than retard right now, but that's because he's silent. However, the fucking incessant tapping of the shitbagel keyboard was driving me past insane. Nate is checking himself out, the fucktard. Grooming and preening like the kringlefucking of flying shit asswad of a peacock he is. He doesn't sick of his own dumbfucking reflection, the imbecile fuckrod. And Simon was playing tea party with Mr Fuzzy Wuzzy, what an assclown.

The door opens and Katsuna peeks her head into the room. She's weird. A sparklefucking ass clown of a bookworm if I ever did see one, and I hate seeing one. Crimson's dry-shit-brown fringe covered her freaky eyeball as she peeped in as well, grinning evilly at me with joy. She is extremely weird, with childish behaviour before going into a dark mood, like the bi-polar bear she is. Which is why, even though my brain regrets even thinking, let alone admitting, she is probably the coolest. That's only because she is the creepiest and most threatening if I was in a situation with her.

My fucking brain suddenly did a count. I've gone a minute with swearing, even if it is in my fucking head. Fuck. I hate you brain.

"AAAKIIITTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crimson yelled as she leaped onto me. Her force knocked down onto the bed and made swear.

"FUCK!" I yelled as a reflex landed on me landed on and straddled me, a hated part of my fucking mind teasing me, and my brain wolf-whistled at me and her fucking pose. Literally. Fuck you brain. Not literally.

"Crimson, why the fucktardation did you leap on me like you have fucking known me since my shitty birth?" I asked her furiously.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" She cried out. I was extremely confused. Shopping? And for whatever fucking for?

"Fuck why?" I swore at her again, which sadly didn't faze her.

"I've run out of my shit," she went dark (bi-polar bitch) again on the sentence but the recovered her fucking cheeky grin she wore like spoilt fuckbrat of a child.

"And why the fuck do I have to come?" I asked her, daring her to not supply a sufficient fucking answer. She took the dare and threw it out the window.

"Cos' I want you to and you will!"

"No, I fucking won't."

"Yes you will!"

"I fucking won't!

"Yes!"

"Fuck no!"

"YES!"

"FUCK NO!"

"YES!"

"FUCK! NO!"

"Fine," she stopped suddenly, pouty and sulky.

"Fucking thank you-"

"YOU JUST SAID YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed uncontrollably.

"Fuck you! I actually have a date you-"

"What?!" Everyone in the room fixed they're fucking eyes on me and looked shell-shocked. Except Trojan, the pseudo-dick who kept his head in the computer like his life depended on it. He didn't listen, didn't look, and didn't care. I couldn't care less, and in fact mind-applauded the dickface.

"I have a crucial date with a pneumatic drill, to bore a hole in the centre of my forehead, deep into the plump, anguish bladder which stores my brain's dismay fluid!" I replied sarcastically.

"That sounds cool, but you're gonna have to rearrange to a later date because today, we are going shopping!" Crimson shrilled, but I stayed put. No amount of whining or begging will fucking shift me.

Katsuna was standing there awkwardly, eyeing Trojan. Motherfucking girl was obviously crushing on him, but all she did was stare at him with googly fuck eyes.

"Hey, Trojan?" she asked shyly. Trojan didn't look up at all but grunted like a fucking sky-high man whore.

"Do you - I don't know, wanna go out…side? I mean, I'm gonna do some stuff in town, if you might wanna come?"

"I'm busy right now," was the answer that Katsuna got from Trojan.

Now, as heartless as I may be, I know that no guy should reject a girl without motherfucking reason. And an "I'm busy", did not fucking count.

But Katsuna didn't care (Visibly anyway. But inside, she was probably shell-shocked...) because instead of punching Trojan's excuse for a face, she literally picked me up and threw me out the window.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKK!" I screamed as I went past the frame and into the wind. I landed with an almighty thud and rolled five fucking times before I found myself in a spread-eagle-like position and staring at clear obnoxious sky doing lazy spins.

Yeah, fuck you too sky!

As I looked around, I swore I saw birds going around my head like in the cartoons. Only they were my favourite, called "The One Finger Salute Bird".

As I tried to sit up, I swore at the feeling of cracked ribs. I looked back up to the window sill to see everyone, even Trojan, crowding by the window, like they're looking for a show.

"I DIDN'T NEED THOSE FUCKING BONES ANYWAY! THANKS FOR FUCKING ASKING, YOU DOUBLE-DICKED EXCUSE OF NUCLEAR CARROT DILDO!" I hollered at them, who just smirked.

But then two more figures were flung out the window, one small and the other taller. One had green hair, the other wore mostly black.

Crimson and Trojan were being thrown out the shitty window. Right... towards... THWACK! THUD!

I open my lead eyes wincing and cursing obscenities at both of them. As my eyeballs focused, pools of milky acid were staring at my impishly.

"Crim-shit-son, how was your flight? Enjoyable landing?" My voice literally dripped with sarcasm like a leaky tap. Or a tap on full bolt would be more specific.

"Quite pleasant actually, had a really soft, comfy landing," she replied happily, almost sounding like Simon the Shithead.

I looked up in time to see Katsuna float down. Not fall, not swearing, but calmly floating down and walking towards us.

"So, who's coming with me, and who's going with Crimson?" Kat eyed Trojan and I carefully, more Trojan than me.

However, I'm going out.

"I'm going with Drill on this one..." I started walking away but Crimson pulled me back and scowled at me.

"You're coming with me!" Crimson shouted then started dragging me by the collar towards the airship docks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and everyone blocked their ears. Instead of my normal voice, I could a supersonic, high-squealing banshee cry coming out of my mouth.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!"

"Ah, fuck dammit Akito!" Crimson, Katsuna and Trojan cried.

"And to think," Crimson yelled annoying above the shrill screaming. "I was gonna get frozen yogurt, new long-lasting eyeliner and-"

The screaming stopped as I leapt up and grabbed Crimson by her the shoulders.

"Did you say, frozen yogurt?" I whispered hoarsely. Fuck my not-so-secret obsession with frozen yogurt.

"Yep! And-"

"Let's get this shit over with," I grumbled as I towed Crimson behind me, Katsuna and Trojan following awkwardly behind.

 **Heyo!**

 **I asked if anyone minded swearing and though technically I didn't wait, no one objected sooo… Akito likes to swear and has a very good vocab concerning curse words. This is a shorter chapter but don't panic, they get longer. Well, I admit that later the chapters are under 1000 words but DO NOT DISTRESS! They. Will. Get. Longer… later...**

 **~Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Batter-ed

As soon as Akito, Crimson, Katsuna and Trojan left the campus grounds, the remainder of teams CIKO and SANT gathered in SANT's dorm room...

 **Nate's POV (finally!)**

The door opened soon after Crim, Kat, Akito and Trojan left. It swung open as Oni and Iris entered and my heart sang at her sight.

Call me a romantic creep, but her eyes like the clearest sea, her hair neat and tidy, as if it was made magic. Her walk was as graceful as a swan on water, gliding on a tranquil surface...

"Stop staring, perv," Iris snapped at me. One problem with perfect girls: they run away from you and kick you in the balls whenever you compliment them. Literally.

Iris sighed as she sat on Trojan's bed. "So they're going to town?" Iris asked, trying not to look at me. Too bad I was looking at her and making her feel a tiny bit awkward.

"Yep!" Simon sung very cheerily, smiling a wide grin.

"And I thought, 'hm, maybe we should do something!'" He hinted joyously.

There was a silence before Iris asked "Like?"

"BAKE A CAKE!"

Everyone was silent. Iris and Oni were deadpan, blank faces as they thought. I was smiling. I knew a little about cooking, doing it every so-often. The cake could be a dessert though.

"Yeah why not?" I shrugged, Simon's face lighting up. Iris bore eye-daggers into my brain but I paid no heed. I pictured her in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, stirring a bowl of batter. Yum. The batter I mean, but yeah, Iris looks sweet.

"Well let's go!" he shouted triumphantly, dragging Oni by the sleeve awkwardly (He is so tall! If he wore white, I would mistake him for God) and pulled him out of the room, leaving Iris and I to follow behind.

Beacon Academy obviously had kitchens. How else did they make the food? Duh, they made it! So, when asked politely, kitchen would often let students come in and cook something for kicks. Not literally.

So, Simon asked in that chirpy manner so that they couldn't say no. Literally, because he would be so disappointed and might cry.

We all entered, looking about our surroundings. Everything was metal and sterile, counters so polished, that they were mirrors. Pots and pans hang from the ceilings over work stations from hooks. In drawers and cupboards, all sorts of utensils and equipment were neatly organised. I could see the back wall had an expansive pantry that had a lot of food I didn't even know existed.

"Let's get this over with," Iris sighed add she spied bookcase on the wall beside with loads of cookbooks, ranging from super easy to super hard. She took one, a dessert book from the very first section, almost for toddlers. She looked the pages in disgust, putting it back and picking one from our age recommendation. She looked at the book in surprise turn herself, turning the said book upside down, so now it was right-side up. Hot eyes grew bright and turned the book around. The recipe was one page while the other was taken up by a picture of a rich-looking chocolate cake.

"How about this one?" Simon and Oni turned to see her, me already watching her. Simon screwed up his nose childishly, walking other and grabbing the book, flipping the pages.

"Nah, I want a strawberry cake, with lots of cream and fondant," he grinned.

Everyone rolled their eyes humorously, even Simon who was oblivious why we were eye-rolling in the first place.

"So," Simon chirped, turning the book so a picture of pale pink-frosted cake with a strawberry on top took up one page and the recipe on the page next to it.

"Two teams. One doing frosting, other the actual cake... I DIBS ONI!" Simon bellowed as soon he finished the sentence. He dragged Oni behind him, giggling something about doing the icing. I hear Iris moaning now. Literally. Sook. A beautiful sook.

"Well, I-'' Nate started but Iris held a hand up to his face, ultimately shutting him up.

"Don't! Even. Try. Let's get over this,'' She growled in between her teeth. She shoved the cookbook into Nate's chest and commanded him to collect the ingredients while she gets the utensils.

Nate walked to the back of the huge kitchen area where an expansive butler's pantry stood, three aisles stored with cans, boxes, packages and cartons were refrigerated or left on the shelf.

Nate suddenly heard a bing! from his scroll and when he brought it out, a notification was asking to be used, labelled 'The Pantry; A guide for the kitchen'.

Nate pressed the 'OK' button and a menu popped up. Three options, Guide, Shopping List and Options. Choosing Shopping List, more options, the food groups actually, popped up and Nate got the gist. Add stuff to the 'cart' and find your through the maze to collect the items, blah blah blah, bingo! Recipe for the cake.

Iris's POV

Nathan finally showed up. Twenty minutes? Who takes twenty fucking minutes to get a few ingredients?

"About time, numbskull," I muttered under my breath as he dumped the stuff on the counter.

"Now what?'' Nate leaned onto the counter and grinned at me stupidly.

''Now we bake a cake, dumbass!'' I throw an insult at him and I pick up the book. Despite loving like a pink princess, they don't tend to learn to cook...

"What the hell is a spah-too-lay?!'' I shriek as I gesture the book. Nate glances over my shoulder and is clearly trying tips hide laughter. It's not working, for he is chuckling like a grandfather.

"I have no idea,'' he looks over my shoulder and into the book. "What a 'spah-too-lay' is. But I know that that,'' he points to the same word but lower down the page, ''Is a spatula.''

I look up and turn my head at him. Spat-chew-lah? That's a ridiculous way to pronounce it. He takes the book from me and opens a drawer full of weird looking metal objects. Apart from the knives and other normal utensils, everything looks alien.

"Right, need this,'' Nate says, pulling out a piece of equipment that looked it could scramble your brains. ''This,'' plastic spoons of different sizes tied together loosely. ''These,'' two different cups, one taller even though they both looked squashed. ''And our unmistakable tool,'' he held up a giant, wooden spoon-like stick except with a flat end cut off at an angle. ''The spatula.''

That's a spatula?! I was imagining a more interesting weapon of smashing.

''Let's do this.'' Nate smiled before picking up the book.

"NOOOOO! YOU FORGOT THE FOOD DYYYYEEE!" Nate plunged towards Iris, who was about to pour the colourless cake batter into the pan. But instead of saving the cake, he slipped on butter (Iris can be pretty clumsy [''It doesn't help when your over my shoulder like a freaking hawk!''] when under pressure) which consequently made Nate barrel into Iris, which consequently threw the bowl of batter into the air, which consequently spilt the cream-coloured cake mix everywhere. Even Oni, who is seven feet tall and seven feet away with Simon as a human shield, flicked a large blob off his shoulder.

"NATE!'' I screech at the imbecile. He could people been a bit more subtle, but nooooooo.

"You forgot the dye! You can't have a strawberry cake without pink!'' Nate flung his hands around exasperatingly.

"I don't give a shit!'' Iris matched Nate's expression. They stood there for a moment before Iris picking the messy spatula awful whacking across his face with loud... well... whack.

Shell-shocked, Nate scooped up a handful of batter and face-palmed Iris. With the same hand.

She shrieked. ''Why you-'' she started but finished by throwing a handful of batter at his head, except Nate dodged the attack giving Simon a face full of batter. Oni glared at them before picking two metal spoons and throwing them like knives. They both hit Iris and Nate squarely in the chest.

"Oh, it is on!''

 **Katsuna's POV**

After hitting the town, we came back to two empty dorm rooms. We offloaded all of Crim's stuff (she made us carry all the shit she bought) then looked around campus. Then we came to the cafeteria tips find the kitchen ladies running out. We looked inside to see two barricades made out of the long tables. Nate and Iris on one side, Simon and Oni on the other. Throwing cream pies. Idiots.

''Hey!'' I shouted and everyone stopped to look at me. ''Why are you fighting?''

Nate stood up.

''She forgot the food dye.''

 **Heyo!**

 **So you can start to see who is with who. With the two teams, does anyone think it's too cheesy? I mean, it's not gonna be a straight together sort of thing, what with the Awkward Introverts, the Peacock and the Swan, Red and Blue Swearers and the Dead Teddy Bear…. Hey, not bad names!**

 **~Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Battle Training… Against Humans Anyway…

 **Iris's POV**

Four am. That's when Crimson wakes me up. Four fucking am.

"Crimson," I whined when she literally pulled me out of bed. I thudded to the floor painfully but I didn't care a lot as I was trying to figure out why she was silently shoving us all away from our blankets. Even SANT were in the dorm...

Fuck, that means Nate can see my pyjamas...

"Because," Crim giggled evilly before switching to that sinister tone. "It's time to get bloody...''

"What?"

"IT'S TRAINING DAY!" Crimson then screamed so that the posh team from down the hall called to them to shut the fuck up.

SANT left. They literally just got up and left the dorm to go to theirs.

"Mm, they seem to need motivation..." Crim pondered out loud before going to her stuff and sifting through her shit. She walked out the door with a fire lighter and a can of hairspray.

"Fire is the perfect motivator..." She hummed before leaving people sight. A few moments later, two screams and a long string of swear words, plus frantic stomping, four blurred shapes ran past the dorm, one of them glowing with heat and light.

"Crimson set me on fire! Help! HELP! I'M ON FIRE!" Nate screamed as he tore down the hallway, Trojan and Akito jogging after him and Simon skipping to yet doorway with a bundle of pink clothing in his arms.

"Hey! Can I use your bathroom? Our dorm is on fire and I can't get changed.''

''I think Oni is in-''I start but Katsuna holds up her hand to stop me. She is next to me in a leopard print onesie.

"They're both boys,'' Kat jerks her thumb towards the bathroom. ''Go ahead Simon.''

''Yay!'' he cheered as he pushed past and opened the door then closed it behind him.

''You do realize,'' I look at Katsuna and she grins at me.

''I know, he's probably gay.''

Cheeky Kat.

"THERE'S EVEN A ROSTER!" Crimson cried out excitedly as she skipped up tips the A3 piece of laminated paper. Everyone gathered around. Crimson pouted.

"What? Rules? Hehehe!'' she giggled. ''Rules are made to be broken,'' she said in that awfully sinister tone. I glanced at the paper and grew slightly puzzled. It wasn't so much as a roster but more like rules and guidelines to follow plus a list of around fifteen names. Sixteen. Around four teams. Exactly four teams.

CIKO and SANT were obviously there and I recognised the team GOSP, pronounced gossip which perfectly suited the posh team. They wore pink, purple, gold and silver. Then there was the GOTH team that was actually Emo. They mostly wore black with pops of neon colour.

There wasn't even a proper roster.

''It's winner moves on!'' Crimson cheered excitedly. Then Ozpin and Oobleck entered.

''Hello, teams CIKO, GOSP, GOTH and SANT,'' Ozpin spoke in a rumbly voice, like soft thunder.

''You are to verse each other, one on one. Winner moves on,'' Professor Oobleck continued smartly.

''So who's first and how do we choose opponents?'' Katsuna asked, hand up.

Oobleck smiled and pulled a baseball cap from behind him full little folded pieces of paper.

"We draw names,'' Ozpin smiled. It was devilish, like he was hinting something was up.

Crimson put her hand up.

''Yes, Miss Orochi.''

''Are you two gay?'' Crimson did a little jump as she asked. I must admit, this got me suspenseful. My pet love of 'ships' was secretive but it was likely Crimson wouldn't spill put it out like fresh hot tar.

Both the men glared at her but neither spoke. Then they started pulling out names.

Crimson's eyes were bright. They didn't deny it.

''Iris versus Osara,'' Oobleck declared.

I stepped forward confidently. I could beat the crap out of her but I'll see what she can do.

She's average, taller than Simon and she head-butt my nose. She wears black, short croppy black hair swinging around her earlobes, which are heavily pierced. Elbow long fingerless gloves are striped black and hot pink. Her singlet is black with a candy pink skull poking its tongue out, which is pierced like hers. She has black leggings and hot pink Converse so bright, they are almost neon. She also has a sleeveless trench coat that skims the floor.

She looked like she could beat you up in contest of 'Who's the Emo?'

We walk side by side to the fight arena. One of her friends throws a metal spear, the end shaped like it was from the fence of a graveyard. It probably was.

We opposed each other and prepared ourselves as Ozpin said something about ''five minutes''. I'm only gonna need one to wipe the floor with her ass. She spins it around impatiently as I press the button in the side and my headphones are now a crossbow. I hear an 'Ooooh!' from Kat and Crim, who are watching intently from the bleachers.

''Ready?'' Oobleck looked both of us before shouting go.

Osara is surprisingly fast, darting here to there and thrusting the spear. I try to teleport away but she's there a millisecond later. I try my over-head move, where I teleport in the air above in different places and shoot arrows at her. But she parries the arrows with skilled ease.

Then she's suddenly on top of me, spear tip threatening to lodge itself into my throat.

''Osara wins!'' Ozpin grumbled evenly, bored almost. This. Is. Wrong.

She won. I lost.

 **Akito's POV**

Fucking hell, Iris was smashed. I mean, shit she must be embarrassed. She is giving everyone the silent treatment.

''Osara versus Akito.''

Shitbagel. Fuckslice. Douchecake. Slutmuffin. Great. Just great.

I didn't want to, but I pull out claws from my pockets and slip them onto my knuckles. Crim oohs and aahs. Annoying prick.

I face Osara the Pink and wait for the signal.

''Go!''

I know exactly what Osara is doing. Time freeze. Not speed up, slow down. You would think Super Speed but no. Time Freeze. And she is still. You can actually get her while concentrating on battle.

So keep her busy.

''Tit licker,'' I mumbled, intentionally loud enough for her hear. She steamed up real quick.

Then she fell. Knocked over like a bowling pin. Claw above breast and neck.

''Akito-''

''Yaaaaay! Gooooooo Akito! Whoooohooooo!'' Crimson cheered insanely, jumping up and down like a shitbog frog. Everyone else were self-harming. I mean, clapping.

''-wins,'' Ozpin finished, pretty unimpressed by Crimson's cheering. Oobleck pulls out another slip of paper.

''Sylvia versus Akito,'' he declares and a girl from the GOSP who was decked out like an iron ingot. Her dress was slim with two huge splits up the sides, almost reaching the bikini line. Even though it was it was sleeveless, metallic straps crisscrossed over her chest and down her lower back. The front reached mid-thigh, the back was like a huge silver curtain that tickled her ankles, wore in shiny scrappy heels.

She sat down rather than stand up, only to wrench off the heels. She stood in now sandals, and now Crimson's height, with two daggers.

That was twenty seconds without swearing. Fuck I think I may be losing my touch.

We opposed each other, claws jingling as I wiggle my fingers. I clench them and study her like a slutmuffin.

She stands posed, focusing on grace and keeping calm. I relax. Act calm and casually parry then charge when not expected. That's the shitty plan anyway. If it goes down the drain, fuck it all.

''Go!'' Ozpin shouts and something shoots at me. I dodge in time to see it strike the wall and to ice.

An Ice-Bender.

She shoots again and it sticks to my claws, icicles going laterally and parallel to the floor.

If that's how you wanna fuck...

Purple flames light up my claws and I can feel my eyes glow violet. I shouldn't let the anger consume me this easily, but I do.

Sylvia looks ready to shit herself.

My eyesight goes weird, like infrared but for Aura and Semblance. Like a sixth sense.

I can see the semblance pumping through her veins, pooling in the blades. Clever. Very fucking clever.

She glows bright white like a torch and Aura glows pale violet, but a good portion of her breast was black. Hatred, jealousy and malice.

My hands glow dark purple, like Oni's hair. Nightmares, self-hatred and high concentrations of sarcasm ink the fire to an almost black. I myself have a lot of 'purple feelings' but I have grown accustomed to this. A good amount on someone 'pure' and 'innocent' could kill them. But Sylvia here, jealous of beauty and real friendships, will only lose sleep and sanity for a while. Not much.

I only have flick the fire and I see it take some white and trade it for purple. The figure, Sylvia is doubled and I walk over, flicking the indigo flames as went. I pressed edge of claws gently so she knew, and others, that she was beat.

''Akito-''

''OH MY GAAWWD! SHADOW VOOOOOOODOOOOOO! Yaaaaaaaay!'' Crim, once again, whooped, clenching her seat but at still hopping about.

''-wins again,'' Oobleck said, looking at Crim with wide eyes.

Ozpin threw the piece of paper in his hand back, then pulled out another. Then another. And another one.

''Crimson?'' Ozpin asked angrily. She looked very innocent.

''Yes?'' she said, ever so innocently.

''Did you rig the draw?''

''No,'' she hid slips of paper behind her back.

He looked at her. And sighed.

''Get up there then.''

 **Heyo!**

 **Battle training! Cos you know, Qrow and Winter had a kick ass battle so its hard not to post a chapter like this, even though technically this was all written before the third season aired *eye daggers at anyone suspicious* BUT ANYWHO leave a review! That rhymed O.o …..**

 **~Kat**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ More Fighting…

 **Crimson's POV**

Yippee! About bloody time I'm drawn. But of course, I had to force the hand a lot. I mean, I swear Ozpin was making sure I didn't go in. He was throwing the slips back! I'm gonna show him, and all of them. Don't try messing with me. I've training only you could have nightmares about. Literally.

But fighting with Akito? AWESOMMMMEE! We are such good friends that he even calls me nicknames! Like prick and slutmuffin! He's soooooo funny!

Anyway, I grab my axes, Bob and Ted. They swing around as I salute the audience. Kat is scribbling away on a notepad, taking in my every move. Never give a strategist a pen and paper. She will only ask for more and more paper.

I step in front of Akito, who is obviously tired from his light show. It was pretty.

''Go!'' Oobleck shouted and I swung my axe for his middle. His blocks it with his claws, throwing it away and swiping for my chest. I jumped back and swing the other axe down onto his shoulder. He dodges and thrusts a claw into the space next to my cheek. We swing, dodge, block, parry and thrust our weapons incessantly, a pattern growing.

Block, swing, dodge, hit, parry. Hit, dodge, swing. Over and over again without tiring. We go on for what seems for forever, but he falters a little at my blow and nearly topples. I smile and shove him. He falls heavily. And to prove my point that I had won, I dug the end of the axe into the floorboards, points of the axes trapping his neck and the tiny dagger extending from the handle, threatening his throat.

I won! Yaaaaay me! Go me! Go me! GO CRIMSON!

''About time,'' Katsuna yawned. ''Half an hour since you two started.''

"What?" Akito grunted, hands dripping with blood as he tried to remove the axe from pinning him.

I skipped over pulled out. "You could have said please..."

He fumed before storming off with a string of profanities.

''Meh. Who's next?'' I asked.

"Not you. Oni and-" Katsuna started but Crimson screamed.

''What?!''

"You took too long, so they drew new names and it was Oni and Nate.''

I stomped off. I am going to make sure Oobleck and Ozpin regret that.

 **Nate's POV**

I walked on, swinging my sword around triumphantly.

 **Heyo!**

 **400 words. Very poor cliff-hanger. Sorry. Hehehe… Yeah…. Thanks for reading, even if it is short as fuck…**

 **~Kat**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ Shadows, Come Alive

 **Nate's POV**

I stood opposite Oni, who was empty handed. I swung my sword around, glancing at the returning audience. Iris rolled her eyes but a girl from GOSP, dressed in purple, swooned and I smiled. I finished my display with the sword behind me and winked at the golden girl. She clutched her heart and fell back.

Effective flirting. My forte.

"Go!" sounded and I turned to Oni. Or, at least where he was last. He disappeared. Then a violent shove from behind toppled me and I fell. A knife held to throat.

"Oni-

"WHOOOOOO! GO ONI! GO ONI! GO, GO, GO ONI! GOOOOOOOOOOO ONI!" Crimson cheered ecstatically.

"-wins,'' Oobleck glared at Crim, so she quietened. But she was still jumping up and down in her seat like a fucking kangaroo.

I lost. Fuck me. I would rather it to be Iris as well. Or that golden girl.

I went up to the bleachers and sat next to Katsuna, who was scribbling away on a piece of paper.

Ozpin face-palmed.

"Crimson? Did you just rig the draw again?"

"No... Wait, was I drawn?!"

"Well, yes but-"

"ONI! I'm coming!"

Crimson leapt down from the bleachers and commando-rolled onto the floor.

She pulled out her axes and skipped up to Oni, who just shrugged.

''Go!"

Oni disappeared again but I knew why. See, he didn't show off his semblance at the Truth or Tell Me Anyway that Crimson made us do. He blended with the shadows. He was everywhere. Then something funny happened. Crim's shadow kicked her. She was still but the shadow kicked, and it must done something because Crim whirled around and dug her axe into where her head would be.

"Fine, you wanna play dirty, I can play that way!"

She pushed the handles of her axes together, the handles joining at the ends. A small flash and Crimson was wielding a double ended battle axe.

"Hehe, let's fight!" and she closed her eyes.

Katsuna was confused beside me, muttering. What are you doing Crim?

Then the shadows stretched, waving and dark tendrils crawling across the ground. I swear, I heard a deep baritone voice, almost like the blues singers from the New Orleans. Shadows, it whispered. Come alive!

Then the shadows took form. They were mostly shaped like wild dogs, one or two however, were like twisted versions of men, almost like Ursai. Spooky.

Crimson still had her eyes closed as the shadow-mals advanced. Katsuna stood up and cupped her hands. "Crim! Open your eyes! Crim!"

And that's what Crimson did. She opened her eyes, the colour of them glowing a little. The fuck?

The two shadow-mals stopped. The other shadow-men stopped too, only to observe the shadow-mals suffering, for that's was what was happening. They reeling back and clawing at their head, then they stopped suddenly. They turned towards the shadow-men and growled before leaping at them and fighting. Only one was not being attacked and Crim grinned evilly.

"There you are Oni-boo! Hehe, take off the stupid mask," she demanded and the shadow reached up to his face. It seemed as though to tug its own face off for a second but then the shadows were gone. Oni was standing where the feet of the shadow would be. But his shadow wasn't there.

Crim whirled around and slammed one end of the double-sided battle axe into the ground behind her to pin Oni's shadow, which he could probably control without the mask. How do I know? Hello! I'm right next to a babbling strategist who ran out of paper. She suddenly froze up. She toppled to the side and lay on her side on the seats. I poked her.

"Hey, Trojan?" I asked. Brains are like computers, right?

"What?" he answered from behind me, leaning away from his video-recorder. He was taping the performances rather than try to write it down.

"Little Miss Strategic here ran out of paper."

"Ah," he nodded. "She overloaded. Give a few minutes to reboot," and he went back to his recorder.

Anyway, Oni and Crim were swinging their blades around, axes for Crimson and knives for Oni. Almost all of them were their mark, from both sides. But they always blocked each other's moves, almost like the battle between Crim and Akito earlier. But I knew that this would be different.

Crimson was hitting faster and faster. Oni was keeping up but his concentration was faltering, near misses occurring more often. Then Crim was like lightning, but added in kicks and punches. Oni leapt back and was breathing deeply. Crimson smiled and ran at Oni. He sidestepped but so Crimson. He jumped up just before Crimson rammed him. She sailed past and hit the wall, which obviously didn't hurt. She around to face Oni to be pinned by two knives, one at each shoulder. She smiled and reached up to tug it out, only Oni threw another one and it caught her by her huge red cuffs. The smile went down a little. Oni walked up, knife held up in front of him. He was close to Crimson, knife almost touching the skin when Crim murmured something.

Then she kicked him. Hard. In the golden nuggets.

Oni's eyes bulged and he grunted. While he doubled over, Crim swung her leg around and connected her heel with his cheek. He fell, knocked out.

"Crimson... won" Ozpin paused and cringed, planning for a cheering audience, but everyone just looked at him weirdly and clapped. I whistled. Iris can give me those aqua-eye daggers but she may as well clap too, because Crim just took down a guy nearly twice the size of her.

As Crim took out the daggers, Oni groaned and rolled over, now cringing at the ceiling.

Crim walked over, knives in hand, and crouched down. Before someone could shout "Don't hurt him!" Crim picked up his upper half and dragged it to a stretcher before looking to the audience.

"Can someone help me stretcher him? Hehe, I can't carry him all by myself, not that I can't take his weight, it's that I'm too short..."

"Ganta, in the ring. Nate and Akito, take Oni. Crimson, in the ring with Ganta."

 **Heyo!**

 **Yes, still a little short but 1043 words is better than a measly 400! Anyway, Iris has so kindly pointed out that I'm treating Iris and Nate like shit, and frankly I have. But for the next few chapters, you're gonna see annoying Nate and bossy Iris instead of charming Nate and badass Iris. Sorry. If you noticed, this is a trilogy of the battling but there is one more chapter after this to wrap it up. Enjoy :D**

 **~Kat**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ~ The Last Battles

 **Heyo!**

 **Usually I put these notes after the chapter but I need to say some stuff.**

 **First off, I'm skipping a few battles because I really wanna wrap this puppy up. So the battles you are gonna miss out on are:**

 **Crimson VS Ganta (G in GOTH)**

 **Redraw (the headmaster thought she had been in the ring for long enough) - Tremoura (T in GOTH) VS Trojan**

 **Trojan VS Katsuna**

 **Lastly, please don't be a ghost reader. I like know my audience! So PM me or at least leave a review!**

 **Also, Soyokaze is Breeze in Japanese, which is Katsuna's katana's name. She also has Geiru as her other katana (Gale) and Tatsumaki (Tornado) is her big one that is rarely used.**

 **~Kat**

 **Katsuna's POV**

Dammit why did I win against Trojan? Why? Oh well, better live with the fact I just beat my crush.

"Penelope!" Ozpin declared and a girl stood up. She looked like an over-iced cupcake. She was petite but she wore a ball gown. She had short puffed sleeves and a tight corset. Her blonde curls rivalled Simon's, who was scowling at her.

Penelope stood up and searched the ruffles in her skirt. She grasped something and pulled, the lengthy skirt coming away at the middle of her thigh. As she pulled it all the way around, you could see her pale legs. Soon the skirt was halved and I heard Nate wolf-whistle. Iris shoved him off his seat and planted her foot of fury in him.

Simon sunk in his seat and glared at Penelope. Only he had the right to wear pink, I swear I heard his thoughts.

Penelope picked two... hair straighteners. She pressed a button on both of them and the ironing plates shifted, moving to the side more to form blades.

Hair straightener boomerangs. Too bad she had a British accent. Australian accent would have been hilarious.

"Go!"

Penelope threw one of the pink straighteners and it curved, whizzing towards my skull. I ducked bet held one of my katanas up, effectively damaging the boomerang so it wouldn't fly properly.

She growled. Cupcake girl growled at me.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself. If she beat me, pfft, I would only laugh harder.

This must have lit her fuse. Candle fuse, mind you. She pressed another button in the side of her straightener and the handles meshed together to make a slimmer handle.

The blades must have done the same thing because a medium length blade popped out of the top and it was now a short sword but with a slimmer blade.

She came at me, twirling it like a baton. I smiled and did with Breeze, one of my own swords. I even threw it up into the air and caught it by the handle, which a couple of people whooped. Couple being two. Two being Simon and Nate, which quickly turned to one as Iris kicked Nate again.

Penelope charged and I side stepped, sticking a foot out but she jumped aside and kicked at my stomach. It missed but it sent me a little crazy. I admit, anger management is not my strong point. I breathed in. Keep calm and carry on.

I went after her and then tried to land some blows, but there was a loud shing! as Soyokaze was cut down to dagger size.

She broke it.

She broke my fucking favourite katana.

"You... YOU FUCKING MAN WHORE!" I swore as I pushed her down. She stumbled but didn't fall. Akito stuck up his thumb at me.

"YOU FUCKING LAME EXCUSE OF A HUMAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING EXPENSIVE PROPER KATANAS ARE?! YOU DUMB BITCH!" I threw the now dagger at her and it hit her shoulder squarely, drawing blood. I heard whistling but I'm pretty it's not an encore. Hands are seeking my arms but I shoved them away.

I wanted all of her blood on the floor.

"KATSUNA SATSARA! YOU SNAP OUT OF IT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL FUCKING MORTAL KOMBAT YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

That voice. So loud and demanding. I looked at the source. My eyes must be deceiving me.

It was Simon.

 **Simon's POV**

Kat went mad.

Penelope cut Kat's katana in half and that sent her ballistic. She needs some serious anger management classes. Her strength was... whoa...

She even threw back Oni, the only one big enough to try without getting hurt. And he was shoved and toppled like a ragdoll.

Now usually I don't swear, even ever yell. But that Penelope girl has some real gall. She was grinning the whole time like a Cheshire Cat.

And don't even get me started on her ridiculous dress. What in almighty's name was she doing? Wearing pink in my side of academy? Setting Kat off like a match to dynamite? And those curls?!

She. Can. Get... something... don't ask me to swear unless for a dam well reason!

Kat's eyes softened, from brown (no orange, no warning signal, just from gold to brown) back to wheat gold. And she collapsed.

Oni went over and picked her up, carrying princess style. Penelope smirked. She pulled out the broken katana and the discarded blade. She had a quiet word with Ozpin, who only shook his head then nodded once.

Penelope shrugged and threw both of the pieces into the garbage. What a nerve! Oobleck was about to draw a name when I stood up.

"Hey! Penelo-poop!" I yell and everyone gave me their undivided attention. Especially Penelope.

"What did you just call me?" she asked accusingly, taking one step forward.

"You heard me, cupcake."

"CUPCAKE!" She yelled incredulously, drawing her hair straightener and pressing the boomerang button.

I ducked as it flew at me and ran down to the arena.

The boomerang came but to hand and she threw it again. I ducked again and leapt over the barrier into the stage area. I pulled open my vest, revealing my shruikens.

My flower shruikens.

I threw them gracefully while screaming "FLOWER POWER!" so that she was surprised. And she was.

She dodged but one cut her arm and blood dripped onto the ruffles.

She roared.

I went to pick up another one when I felt nothing. I looked down to see I used all 15 of my shruikens, out of the 50 I brought.

Time to bring out The Sparkler.

I pulled my pistol out. It was small enough to be concealed in my palm. I felt the extreme heaviness and I brought it up to eye level.

Penelope saw this and laughed.

"Really?" Her laughter tinkled. "A water pistol you can barely hold up? Hahahaha!" She chortled and I smirked.

I flipped the safety catch.

And from tiny, the pink 'water pistol' turned into a machine gun. Penelope's laughter died real quick.

"HOLY-"

That is all she manages before I pull the trigger. Then I shoot a firework at her.

A small one, enough to give her and her dress a nasty shock, maybe a burn. She'll live.

I turn to everyone.

They're shocked too.

"Okay," Ozpin clapped his hands. "No more fighting for you guys."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ How to Make Everyone High on Sugar

 **Iris' POV**

"Hey, poshy pants!" I heard Crimson cry out and I pulled the covers higher over my head. It's too early in the decade to bother with Crim.

The doona was jerked from my grasp and light flooded my vision.

"GAH!" I gasped as the light faded and I saw Crim's face peering down on me.

"Wake up Iris. Time to get up for the glorious day!" She sing-songed and I groaned, turning so my back was to her.

She growled. "Let me rephrase that..." She pulled on my arm til I came rolling out of bed.

"Get out of bed, Miss Very Very Very Lazy," she insisted looking down on my twisted form.

"By my position, I am already. Now excuse me but the floor is very nice this time of year and I'm holidaying to the carpet so, thank you for waking me up. I'll go back to sleep right away," I said with every single gram of sarcasm I had.

I heard a sigh. It wasn't Crimson's, you could tell because it was taller than she could dream. Probably Oni.

"Get up," he said in his deep baritone voice.

"Crim's looking for glue to fill up the socket-thing you put your headphones in, in you iPod," Another voice, more average and smart. Katsuna prob- WAIT!

"NOOOOOOO!" I leapt up and seized my precious babies. How dare they!?

Crimson trotted back in, craft glue in hand.

"YOU MONSTER!" I screeched at her, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Good, you're awake. Now get ready for classes."

"Fine!"

Ugh, I hate classes. I'm very good at school but it requires me to think so hard on what x could possibly be, or how to spell pharmaceutical, or the difference between a landmark and a landform.

So, when we finally break for recess, I grab an orange juice and a vanilla cupcake, which is more of a teaspoon-cake because of its absolute midgetness, like comparing me to Crimson.

Speaking of which, as I sat down next to Katsuna, who had notes sprawled across her lap, Crim was eyeballing my juice box.

"Is that... Orange juice?" She asked giddily. I nodded. It was the last one and there was only mango juice left. Ugh.

"Yeah."

"Can I has it?"

"Uh-"

"I needs it!"

"Nope."

I stuck the straw and sucked, mind-gloating at Crim who was glaring at me furiously. I stopped to smirk when she lashed out and snatched my juice box.

"Hey!" I protested but she downed the rest and promptly told me to shut up.

"You aggravate me greatly," I scowled and she just grinned sarcastically.

"Careful! Big words might short out your brain circuit, Miss Robot!"

"Why, you-!" I was interrupted by the bell, warning people to skedaddle back to class.

I hurried off to World History before I lost my control and punched her.

It was third block when I saw Crimson again. And she was obviously on a sugar high. Probably had a sherbet straw or something.

"Hey poshy pants! Whasssssup?!" She greeted me in the classroom rather giggly. Oni was behind her, carrying books and pencil cases. It was obviously more than his stuff because it was TWO pencil cases rather than just his simple purple one.

"Hey Crim, why so-?" I started but she butted in.

"Bouncy? Giggly? Awake? Happy?" She listed and held my hand so she stopped.

"Why so high?" I plainly stated. The corners of Crimson lips jerked upwards as she whispered "Orange juice," and ran down the hall.

Oni sighed. He shifted the weight of the stationary and started walking, which I had to jog in order to keep up.

"She gets hyped on orange juice," Oni said plainly and kept walking. I nodded. She had my orange juice. I wonder, how long is it going to last?

Oni and I walked into Grimm Studies to see Crim running around, ignoring the teacher's protests.

Oni and I sighed at the same time

I pondered over the buffet at the canteen. There was more orange juice. Dammit. There was one left but Crim swiped it. As with the other ninety nine.

I was actually a little put off by what was there. Sure there was pies and sandwiches, but tomatoes? Biscuits? Tea? Ice-

Vanilla... Ice cream.

Vanilla...

Fuck yes!

 **Nate's POV**

I grinned as I watched Iris take huge scoops of the ice cream, eyes wide with happiness.

"So, I see you like the ice cream," I smirked and she rolled her eyes, picking up her tray and moving towards our table.

I was about to follow when a particular something caught my eye.

It was lemon yellow. Powdery, sugary.

Sherbet...

I rushed there and took... Scoops. I don't know how many, but enough to give you a heart attack.

I looked to my side to see Simon inquiring the lunch lady about the biscuits.

"Yes I made them," the woman said but Simon shook his head, blonde curls shaking.

"Yes, but did you with love?" He asked adorably. The woman looked at me and I signalled her to nod.

She looked back at Si and said, "Sure darling."

Si smiled and took all of the biscuits. "Thank you!"

I walked with Simon to where everyone was sitting. Katsuna was munching on a tomato, Crim sucking on the straw to her orange juice box, Iris devouring her vanilla ice cream and Oni had a cup of tea.

Everyone was talking.

Except Akito. He was staring at the buffet shocked.

I turned to see them replacing the missing biscuits with muffins with huge amounts of chocolate icing on top.

He sprinted there and back. With all the muffins.

The lunch lady was unimpressed.

I shrugged and took a spoonful of the sweet but sour sherbet.

I sighed at the beautiful lemon flavoured heaven. Many people can make sherbet, but only a few can make good sherbet. This sherbet was an example of the latter.

I felt the sugar course through my veins as we all talked. Didn't matter about the subject, we just talked.

"Do you think pandas see in black and white?" Katsuna pondered curiously.

"I once met a sailor who lost his arms, one leg, and one eye and was diabetic. I named him Bob," Crimson chirped cheerfully.

"HAHAHA! Good one Crim!" Akito said, smiling and laughing.

"I think she was serious. I recall meeting someone similar. No arms, one leg, one eye and autistic. I called him Danny," Trojan added in, taking a gulp of the biggest bottle of ginger beer I've ever seen.

"BOB IS A BETTER NAME THAN DANNY!" Crim stood up and they both argued for the rest of lunch.

Oni at one point said that "Bob was diabetic and Danny was autistic, so it's no good arguing over two different people," but then they debated whether Bob/Danny was autistic or diabetic.

*So Many Asterisks!**

I hate algebra. I can do it but with sherbet in my veins, I'm kidding myself.

I check my scroll for the time. Five minutes.

Akito gives out a hearty laugh and smiles at Crim, who the argument between her and Troj. Oni is talking to Simon who may as well bouncing off the walls. Kat and Iris were arguing over which death is sadder: Dobby from Harry Potter or Prim from the Hunger Games.

"Dobby was so nice and when he died, I cried!"

"Yeah but when Prim died, EVERYONE CRIED!"

Riiiiiiiiinnggg!

The bell sounded and Crim grabbed a vine and swung out of the class room.

"Where did the vine come from?" Oni wondered aloud.

"MAGIC!" Crimson shouted from outside the room.

Katsuna shrugged before mumbling "Makes sense..."

Everyone walked into SANT's dorm and set up the Xbox. Everyone was teaming up for Halo.

Akito with Trojan, Crim and Oni, Kat plus Iris, left me with Simon.

Kat and Iris versus Si and me. The girls got a little confused by the controls, but adapted quickly. Out of ten rounds, Simon and I won six.

Next was Crim and Oni against Akito and Trojan. They decided that they had to wear headpieces to communicate privately with each other, thanks to Trojan.

Each double fought fiercely. Even though they were deaf to everyone but themselves and their partner, they were shouting responses and orders. They took in turns, or at least what I heard. In order, Akito, Troj, Oni then Crim, cycling through.

"THEY'RE COMING!"

"I GOT THIS!"

"Crimson, the heck are you doing?"

"BANG BANG BANG! SHOOT SHOOT BULLET BULLET GUN! ZAP ZAP POW!"

"THEY HAVE A FUCKING SCRAMBLER!"

"But do they have cheats?!"

"Crim, aren't we gonna launch an attack?"

"Yeah, one mo! I'm rallying troops! YOU NEED TO INSPIRE THE TROOPS!"

"WE'RE BACK ONLINE!"

"WE NEED TO FIND GRENADES!"

"Crimson, they're leaving the spot!"

"So you guys- WHAT?! GET ME A SCRAMBLER AND THEIR CURRENT POSITION NOW!"

"I've got two fucking grenades left!"

"Head to the pond!"

"While I am locating a scrambler, Triton is westbound heading towards a pool of water from the warehouse with the tuna canning business."

"WE GOTTA FINISH THESE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! TROJAN! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!"

"GET INTO THE BUSHES!"

"Do you want me to open fire Crimson?"

"SHOOT THOSE BITCHES DOWN!?"

"Troj, I'm dead..."

"Me too..."

"Crim, stop tea bagging and shooting their corpses and end the game. We won."

"Why are we playing halo?"

This last statement seemed to shake everyone out of their sugar high. We all looked at each other.

Katsuna yawned. Iris brooded. Oni was silent. Akito stopped smiling and laughing. Trojan silently sat at his computer. I tried flashing a smile at Iris, who rolled her eyes back. Simon and Crim were still happy bugger's but had lost the hyper touch.

Crim opened her mouth, breaking the silence.

"Is there anymore orange juice?"

 **Heyo!**

 **OK so this a filler but I was having a bit of block. Now I actually have to write chapters, both here and Wattpad. So if it says "comment" and "vote", I've forgotten that Wattpad and use different system-thingies. Very good terminology there 9.9**

 **Any who, small disclaimer: I've only played Halo once or twice at a friend's house. Very sorry if this isn't accurate. LEAVE A REVIEW PLEEAASEE I NEED FEEDBACK ESPECIALLY NOW!**

 **~Kat**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Into the Forest

 **Katsuna's POV**

I read _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire_ quietly on my bed, doona draped over my drawn up knees and book resting on top. Currently, inwardly crying because Gale is being whipped for bringing a turkey to the new Head Peacekeeper.

I feel my mattress sag as someone sits upon my bed and I look up, slightly fearing its Crimson wanting to have another tea party. _What is with that girl?_

But it is just Iris, looking at me, with no doubt a question running around her head. "Yes?" I ask.

"Do you think it's weird that we know everyone's semblance except Crimson's?" Iris cocks her head and the question is practically rhetorical. It is weird, but…

"But she offered to show us, first day during that game," I pointed out. "She said we had to go back into the Emerald Forest to find out and since we all just left the place, we didn't want to, therefore not learning what her semblance."

"Well, I reckon we should go for a hike then," Iris said, jumping off the bed. I widened my eyes. Go back? To the forest?

Iris was already walking up to the top bunk bed, which belonged to Crim, who was playing with sewn dolls. They looked alarmingly like Akito and herself.

"Hey Crim, remember that game you made us play that made everyone tell the others what they're semblances was?" Iris questioned, one eyebrow raised at the dolls.

"Yes, of course I do. I analyse them and you guys to sort out weaknesses and strengths and whether you are competent for the field." She replies, almost sternly. Iris' left eyebrow joins the right high on her forehead.

"Ok, but we don't know your semblance, Little Miss Orochi," Iris said with a hint of sarcasm. I swear, she's the queen.

"OH YEAH!" Crim leapt up, dolls forgotten and tossed aside, and grabbed her battle-axes. "Let me _notify_ SANT so they can come too!" She said very cheerily, exaggerating the 'notify' and then bounding down the hallway before stopping short. She grinned then continued a little like this.

"Simon," She then knocked six times, in ta ti ti-ti ta ta pattern.

"Do you wanna go Grimm hunting? C'mon let's go and fight..." Crimson, who on the spot was making up a parody to "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" wasn't singing so much as cheerily saying. However, that moment, Simon burst out the door, hugging Crim.

"IT"S OK ANNA! ELSA'S HERE NOW!" He cried out and tightly hugged Crimson. She was awkwardly smiling as she patted his shoulder he let go and held her at arms-length, which was funny because they're around the same height, if not, Simon was shorter.

"But seriously, wanna go get some Grimm?" Crimson asked. Simon nodded fervently.

"We've been bored to pieces. Only homework, which we completed in the first ten minutes, to accompany our poor, lonely souls to the sound of breathing and sight of awkward glances…" Si went on a monologue of loneliness.

"Yes, quite saddening," she comforted almost caringly. "But listen. None of you know my semblance and I'm taking you out to show you. Wanna come?"

"YESSS!" Simon shouted before disappearing into the dorm. "EVERYONE! WE ARE GOING GRIMM HUNTING!"

Everyone soon was out of the dorm, Akito with his "Kitty Claws" ("Crimson came up to me and said 'Hey! I like your Kitty Claws!' and the fucking name stuck!), Nate with his wicked, jagged-tooth sword lined with red, righteously named Sabel Fox. Simon walked out with his vest muffling the clinking underneath from his shruikens, Sparkler strapped to his side. Trojan took up the rear, his cattle prod (A cattle prod… He knows some _judo_ , sure, but a _cattle prod_!) Called Leictreachas in some sort of sling, like the type cowboys put their pistols in.

Nate tried to walk beside Iris, who obliged because she was too busy organising her multi-weapon headphone-ones. Oni also let the bouncy pink boy walk beside him, hiding daggers and knives underneath his black trench coat. I keep step with Trojan of course, Soyokaze (who I had to replace. Bloody cupcake bitch) and Geiru strapped to my belt and Tatsumaki kept my back upright from its heavy weight, positioned over my shoulder and on my back. Crimson, swinging her arms joyfully and her "Nevermore Wings" placed at her hip.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" She shouted joyously.

"This isn't fun," I complained. Again. I'm sure Crimson is trying to get us lost. We were walking along the border of a meadow, which was to our right. When we left the academy, it was mid-morning. It was now mid-afternoon. And you could not see the tower from any pine near them. We were a long way from Beacon.

"Well, strange enough, we haven't come across what we were looking for," Crim replied, shouting down from the front. A little way into the hike, they went into single file to get through the vegetation easier.

"And please inform us in what we are looking for?" Iris said from up front, two people behind Crim.

Crim was going answer when suddenly, on their left side in the forest, a loud roar, almost like trumpets announcing someone's arrival at a banquet. This situation perfectly described as a gigantic elephant-like Grimm had hidden itself and the whole flipping herd in the woods beside them. _How the fuck do you hide those massive beasts in the woods WITHOUT A FUCKING SOUND?!_

"Aww shit!" Akito mumbled, tightening the claws closer to his knuckles. Nate pulled out his sword, which was resting behind his back. Iris put her headphones into bow form, locked and loaded. Simon opened up his vest and Oni grabbed his mask. Troj and I pulled out our swords. Leictreachas was a sword? Crimson had her battle-axes, one in each hand.

"Right guys, we are slowly gonna back up into the meadow, _away_ from the… Oliphants," Crimson ordered and Iris whisper-yelled, "We are not in Middle Earth, Mister Baggins."

"I agree with Crim," I said softly and Iris glared at me. I shrugged and kept treading backwards, careful not to arouse suspicion from the "Oliphants". The particularly gigantic one in the front, the Matriarch I suppose, wasn't buying it. She trumpet-roared.

"RUN!" I heard Crim yell out and we all dashed into the long-grassed meadow. There were flowers of red and yellow that I stomped on as I tried to get away from the _humongous Matriarch and her equally large charging herd_.

I was at the other side of the meadow when I looked back and checked the group. Nate, Iris, Oni piggy-backing Simon, Akito, Troj….. _WHERE IS-_

"Crimson!" I heard Oni _yell_ out to behind us. I whirl around to see Crim on the ground trying to yank her foot out of a burrow or something.

"Shit!" I swore as I ran back to help her. But she was more focused on the herd a few hundred metres behind her. I was half way to her when the Oliphants _stopped charging_. Crimson was still staring at them intently, concentrating hard at the Matriarch, who was swinging its head, eyes flickering between colours. Changing quickly from red to that acidic green that I saw in that Nevermore. Or the iris of Crim's… eyes…

Wait…The King Tajitu… The Nevermore… Those shadow-mals Oni made were somewhat like Grimm… Holy shit…

Crimson could control Grimm!

The Matriarch stopped bucking suddenly, eyes back to red. It turned around and trumpeted at its tribe, walking back around the herd and to the front, where it was surely walking back into the forest.

I looked down at the small frame of Crimson. She was lying still but still visibly breathing.

"Crim!" I couldn't help but yell out as I ran forward and closed the fifty metre distance between us. I skidded onto my knees and lifted her head. She groaned a little and opened her eyes, still a little aglow.

"I… was… in… it's… mind…" she managed to groan before passing out.

I hugged her unconscious body. She might not know it, let alone admit it, but she is brave. Almost stupidly brave, but that's beside the point.

I can feel a presence beside me and have to lean back to see Oni's face. He crouches and takes Crim from my arms. He carries her bridal style, and may as well be a child in the hands of God.

I look around and see that Iris and SANT isn't in sight.

"Where-?" I start but Iris teleports a metre in front of me and I figure it out myself. Iris must have taken them back to the academy.

She struts forwards and offers me a hand while grabbing a part of Oni's trench coat. "Take my hand," she orders and I oblige. There is a tiny flash and we appear in our dorm, with SANT by the window.

Simon rushes forward. "Is she okay?"

Crimson, who must be conscious, sticks out a thumbs up.

"Fine as fuck."

 **Heya!**

 **I update quicker now cos I got TWO sites to post on. So, for a list of weapon names.**

 **Iris – Staccato Crescendo**

 **Nate – Sabel Fox**

 **Akito – Kitty Claws**

 **Crimson – Nevermore Wings, but separately, they are called Bob and Ted…**

 **Oni – He just has his mask and a few knives. Not much to name**

 **Simon – His shruikens and Sparkler, his firework pistol XD**

 **Trojan – Leictreachas**

 **Katsuna – Soyokaze, Geiru and Tatsumaki**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Kat**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ Jingle Bells

 **Akito's POV**

I walked into CIKO's dorm, after Crim telling me it's urgent and I need to come right away. Fuck, I swear, sometimes I don't know why I give a shit about Crim, but she's like leach. Clingy once she likes you. Or your blood.

Anyway, I walk in and am knocked down by someone with wild… gold eyes? Katsuna?

"Hey Akito! Guess what!" She say, so super fucking ecstatic.

"You're mad… and I don't give a shit?" I answer sarcastically back.

"IT CHRISTMAS!" She practically hollers in my ears and I groan. I haven't had the best experiences with Christian holiday ruined by commercialism.

"Whoop-dee-doo!" I cheer monotonely. "Now get off me."

And Kat does, except prances around the room, so I can see her holiday garb. She seems to have bauble earrings, a Santa Claus hat, elf slippers, tinsel for a scarf and wearing ridiculous Christmas pyjamas. The bottoms had snowmen in different hats and scarves dancing in a frozen state. Pun unintended. And her tank had Olaf wearing a Santa hat, saying "HAVE A WHITE CHRISTMAS"

I face-palmed at this horrific sight. I dislike Christmas extremely. I think everyone else in the room, besides Simon, agrees somewhat with me.

"So! One week til the big man comes!" Katsuna cried and Simon frowned a little.

"Santa isn't that fat, is he?" He questioned innocently.

Kat looks at him with that look that says "I'm-smarter-than-you-and-better-at-smart-assery". "He eats all those cookies on Christmas Eve, of course he's fat!" Kat cried out and emphasized with her arms swinging.

Everyone simultaneously rolled their eyes. Katsuna then yelled out and started dragging the only enthusiastic person behind her.

"Let's go shopping Si!"

 **Katsuna's POV**

We started walking around town casually, Simon and I. The store fronts were decked out in holiday decorations, words and specials shouting out for attention.

"So, we better start shopping!" I cried and skipped into Dusty Books, obviously a book store. I had already decided to get everyone books with a more personal item, maybe a stuffed teddy or something.

So, perusing the shelves, a guy, weirdly my age, accidently bumped into me.

"Sorry, darling," he says, and it rubs me the wrong way. He sounds so familiar. Like I've known his dark green eyes or his gelled back, black hair. He seemed a little sophisticated in his black woollen trench coat and fitted grey pants. I feel like I know him.

He smiles cockily. "Like what you see?" Then chuckles and walks out. What an arrogant little-

"There you are Kat!" Si cries and reflexively flinch, and not because I'm scared. Well a little but not for my life.

"Goddammit Simon! It's Christmas! Let me flipping shop!" I cry out, holding any books I was considering for people to my chest and turned away slightly so he can't see the covers. Not that he's prying. He covers his eyes.

"Sorry!" He yelps. He turns around and bumps into a bookcase. I giggle a little at his expense. He huffs slightly and walks off.

I return to the book shelves and look at what I have already obtained. Alice in Wonderland for Crim, Moby Dick for Oni, Rapunzel – as an adult's novel – for Simon, and Pride and Prejudice for Iris. I have also found a limited addition of Death Note for Akito and Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy for Troj. I pick apart more books until I come across Treasure Island, which would be good for Nate.

I swivel my head around as I near the check-out. Don't want Simon seeing _any_ of the books. I come to the check-out and pay for it all. Thanks to specials, all the books are $25 so I amount to $175, but there's a discount for if there's more than four books, five per cent is taken off for each extra book. Knowing how bad check-out attendants are, I sum it up in my head.

"148.75 dollars," the acne covered boy drones. I know this is not the correct amount. It should be 171.25 but I smile and hand him a $100 and a $50 note and tell him to keep the change. I can be Scrooge, but a Saint Nick at the same time.

"Have a merry Christmas," he says monotonely again and I leave the store with the books in a solid colour, canvas bag, saying "I'M A SCROOGE". I like it.

I walk around town aimlessly before a small colourful store front catches my eye. It's a plush toy store called Teddy Bear's Picnic. The small window display has a full-sized stuffed Santa being served faux cookies by half-sized elves, posed to look they're running around his feet, busy preparing for the red and green holiday. I smile at the display and enter the shop, a small tinkling bell announcing my arrival.

An impish looking, grey-haired old man came out from behind the counter, he was short, coming up to Kat's hip. Even Crim was taller than this.

"What can I do for ya, love?" He asked kindly and I relaxed. His voice may be unfamiliar, but it was calming in an anaesthetic way.

"Just looking, thank you," I replied warmly and he smiled, retreating back behind the counter.

The place looked like the bookstore, only instead of books lining the shelves, there was teddy bears and stuffed toys of all sorts. There was even some cushions lining the back shelf.

Wandering down the rows, I picked up a few stuffed animals for everyone. A cobra for Crim, a hummingbird for Iris, a fox for Nate, a black cat for Akito, a chameleon currently purple for Oni and a raven for Troj. Plus a badger for Simon.

I took it up to the funny man up front it came up to $130 for all of it. I thanked him and placed of the plushies, which were no bigger my hand, inside the canvas bag.

Next door was a dollar store named Deals Galore and I found wrapping paper and ribbon, plus scissors and tape for $7. This is where I also found Simon with two plastic bags and an armful of rolls of paper.

"You know, I could have shared my wrapping paper with you, we got the patterns," I point out as we are leaving town. This is why we made a U-turn and got a refund for Simon's paper.

 **Simon's POV**

I bet everyone thinks I've been in stores everywhere finding the perfect gift. But why find it when you can cook it! So, while I stopped at the book store to make Kat was busy (I was scolded for "stopping her from flipping shopping" and left immediately) then headed for a supermarket. There a bought everything I had wrote on my "Ingredients for Xmas Food" list. Eggs, flour, milk, sugar; all that jazz. I then went to Deals Galore to get some wrapping paper and decorative bags in which to place my goodies for everyone in.

Soon, Katsuna and I were walking back, after a U-turn to return some wrapping paper I discovered I didn't need (Thanks Kat, let me know when we are practically half way back to the academy!).

When we got back, Kat departed for the library so she could wrap up her presents to everyone without prying eyes.

I went to the cafeteria and knocked on the door that lead into the kitchen itself. Juno, a lovely woman in her late twenties with brown, pink dipped hair in a loose bun and blue eyes opened the door. Her dark blue apron was covered in flour and batter stains.

"Hey Simon," She greeted in her musical voice. She was taller than Crim but shorter than Iris or Kat so was about a few centimetres than me. She barely had to look down.

"Hi Juno! Can I use the kitchen please? I already got my own stuff!" I asked politely, even though I know she probably won't turn me down. Apparently, I'm "too cute to reject", whatever that meant.

"Sure. But let me tell Hardy first. We are all busy making food for the Christmas dinner." She let me in and sat me down in the small lounge. The staff usually boarded at Beacon but were rarely seen wandering the halls, for they usually kept to themselves and reclined in their areas' lounge. They aren't big or flashy, but cosy and homey, which I consider better.

Hardy was Head Chef and had a stone cold exterior. Seriously, he probably worked out. But when you penetrate that wall he puts up, he is soft-hearted as a new born lamb. He would disagree and change the subject on how good the lamb would taste as a roast.

Juno came back in and nodded. "You're given the all clear. I'll take ya to your station," and she showed me through the door, even though I've been here a few times when I felt like baking.

The kitchen, even though busy with bustling bodies and food everywhere, was clean and shiny like it was miraculous. Technically, it was.

Juno took him to an empty corner before called back to duty. So, Simon picked out the cookbook he found earlier and set to work.

 **Iris' POV, 3 days later**

Christmas. They say it's both the happiest and the loneliest holiday of the year. I'm used to the latter. I usually send one or two gifts to people I know and attend worthless and tacky Christmas parties and dinner for my father, not my own volition. So every year, I'd buy over-exquisite, over-expensive presents from his money. It barely made a dent in his wealth, but it's not like he shares it with me happily. Mother's dying wish: "Take care of her". He only sees it as in "Give all the money she wants". Not "Be a father".

Anyway, I have ordered practically everyone's present by now. Lavish and expensive.

Akito, with his freaking white-cream eyes, is going to get million-dollar, top of the art, contacts. I got him a box set of different browns and hazels.

Simon is getting a tailor made, hand crafted, pink, full-sized teddy. It's wearing a violet vest and a smaller one comes with it, which is in Simon's size.

Troj is getting a brand new console that isn't even in stores yet and a game that has all the nerd types hyped but isn't going to be released til next year. Well, unless they're Trojan, then they're getting it Christmas.

Crimson is getting a white gold, emerald and obsidian cobra paper weight, with ruby eyes. Probably one of the most expensive.

Katsuna is getting a full box set of limited edition Harry Potter plus Beedle and The Bard, signed by J.K. Rowling herself and gilded in gold-leaf.

Oni, not the best to shop for. I sincerely hope he likes the ivory theatre mask necklace I found. It's scary similar to his actual mask. It's probably the cheapest gift.

And Nate, whom I considered giving just a card saying "FUCK YOU" but I'm trying to be _nice_ this holiday. So, I found some high quality sherbet and got one of those new cameras that print out the picture immediately.

They are all currently wrapped and under the tree. Yes, Katsuna put up a tree and is pleading Crim to make stockings, who keeps replying with "I'm busy, leave me be".

I can't wait for Christmas to be over.

 **Trojan's POV, Christmas Eve**

Fuck. I don't usually swear but I just realized its Christmas Eve and I haven't left Beacon to shop. So, despite my small hatred for physical exercise that isn't necessary, I am running into town and into the tech store, hoping the scroll cases are on sale.

Thankfully they are and I find a few good ones. Red and black snake skin for Crim, Harry Potter cover for Kat (she's crazy about it), blue and white stripes for Iris, some sort of material that looks black one way then deep purple another for Oni, a black one with the band "Get Scared" inscribed in white for Akito. Nate gets a red one that has a white trim and tan outlines of a fox. Simon gets a pink one that has, in a deeper metallic pink, the word " **SPARKLES** " in bold and stretched across the cover. Pink glitter is scattered and makes it look like a fairy barfed on it.

And I only have pay $25 for the whole lot.

Walking back to the academy, I feel a presence beside and look next to me to see Nate walking beside me.

"You forgot too, didn't you?" I ask Nate and he looks around before nodding. "Yeah."

"I guess it's just human," I say as other people rush towards the shops as well. Nate looks down at this statement and kicks a pebble.

We walk back together in silence.

When I check the open door of CIKO's dorm as I pass, I do a double take and stop. Katsuna must have found tinsel and lights because the whole place looked very… Christmas-y.

Katsuna popped up in front of me like a jack-in-a-box. "Hey Troj!"

"Gah!" I yelled out in surprise. Why is she so happy about Christmas? Almost everyone had the same feeling of depression about Christmas, why not Kat? I would say why not Simon, but seriously, only a world shortage of biscuits could scare him.

Katsuna suddenly hissed and leapt back, shakily pointing at my bag of scroll cases. "Hiss, unwrapped presents, hissssss!"

I face-palmed. Seriously? I turned around and kept walking to my dorm.

There, I wrapped every scroll case silently in the same, red and white striped paper, only difference being the labels that bore everyone's names.

Putting them back in the bag, I walked back to the dorm to see everyone sitting on the beds while Katsuna attempted to plug in a hire TV. I rolled my eyes at her try. She was going to get it right. In 20 years.

"Kat, move over," I said crouching down. She practically slapped me away.

"No, I've got it," she tried saying, then yelped as a spark erupted from the end of it. I managed to grab it from her before she was shocked.

"Leave it," I told sternly, the type of tone I'd use on Hale, my annoying little sister. "I'll do it."

She sighed and tried to stand, only to be wrapped hip to shoulder in wiring. "Oh go- Troj?"

I sighed and glared at the floor. Really?

I stood up and started unwinding cords from her, her hands sometimes helping, or otherwise hindering.

Finished, she nodded her thanks and rushed back to the others. I smirked, a little. Then I proceeded with the plugging in of the dammed cords.

"Alright guys. It's either Elf, or-" Katsuna held up two movies but Crim cut in.

"Does anyone die in Elf?"

"No."

"Or badly injured?"

"Don't think so."

"No blood?"

"Nope,"

"Awwwwww," Crim pouted.

"Anyway, it's either Elf or Home Alone. Hands up for Elf?" Everyone but Simon had hands down.

"Home Alone?" Same result. Katsuna had that "Really?" look on her face.

"Home Alone it is then," and she looked over at me. "Hooked up yet?"

I answered, or rather the TV did, by flickering onto the DVD player menu. Kat slid in the blue disc and settled down on her bed, patting the space beside her. I sat on the floor.

Don't get me wrong, Kat's an OK girl, but she was also an easily humoured girl, and laughed at most things, even if they weren't that funny.

And I wasn't wrong. Through the last part of the movie, where Harry and Marv are chasing Kevin all through the house, she didn't stop laughing. She was quiet for a little bit, but I think it was because she ran out of breath so badly, she passed out. But she was up again in 5 minutes.

When the movie was finished, she clapped her hands and said, very loudly, "CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW!"

Everyone but she and Simon rolled their eyes, including me. God, is she always this excited about Christmas?

I unplugged all the cords before leaving like the rest of my team. I walked in and sat in the computer chair. I need to check emails and that.

In the emails, I had a new message from Katsuna. My fingers hovered over the mouse, debating whether to open it or not. I mentally shrugged and read the email.

 _To: trojano_

 _From: kittykat369_

 _HI!_

 _Cant sleep, cant stop thinking. I know ur probably up. Wanna talk?_

 _~Kat :)_

I scratched my chin. Then clicked the reply button.

 _Hi_

 _Wat do u wanna talk bout?_

 _-Troj_

I sent it and waited a few minutes before another email popped up.

 _I hav a question. Y is everyone unexcited bout xmas?_

 _~Kat :)_

I'm pretty sure "unexcited" isn't a word but never mind.

 _Xmas just isn't xmas when u realise santa isn't real_

 _-Troj_

Katsuna took some time to answer back.

 _Wat do u mean santa aint real? Of course he is!_

 _~Kat :)_

Well, shit. Katsuna can't seriously still believe in the big man in red.

 _When was the last time u got a present from santa, hmm?_

 _-Troj_

I waited a little bit, then realized I ticked her off. It was mostly from the fact that a moment later, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to meet her fist in my face, eyes glowing orange.

"SANTA CLAUS IS REAL, YOU FUCKING SCROOGE!" She had bellowed and slammed the door, waking up not only our own teams, but everyone else in a five metres radius. Bear in mind, the walls are pretty much sound-proof and three doors down, people peeked out their doors to see what the hullabaloo was about. They only saw Katsuna slamming the door to her team's room and me swearing, holding my bloody nose.

After Nate fixed up my nose, I turned off my computer and lay down on my bed, dry blood on my lips. I closed my eyes and drifted off to the Land of Nod.

 **Crimson's POV, Christmas day**

After that small, humorous episode last night, I think I was used to waking up to Katsuna bellowing the date.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY!" Katsuna cried out and I had to smile a small bit at her enthusiasm.

"Whoop-dee-doo-da," I practically copied Akito, twirling my finger in the air before face-planting the pillow. It was whipped out from under me and from the top bunk, someone – I'm pretty sure I know who – unceremoniously rolled me out of bed. I only managed to upright myself barely by time I hit the floor.

I scowled at Katsuna, who was grinning on my bed. Yep, guessed it.

She jumped down and ran out the door. Okay, what- oh wait, I know…

"BOYS! WAAAAKE UUUUPP! ITS CHRISTMAAAAAAAASSS!" she, once, blew my eardrums away with her phenomenal voice. It's a wonder she hasn't lost it yet.

I can hear my black and blue accomplice scream out. Not girly scream. That's left to Si.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR DORM! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE!?" He cried out before there was a door slam.

She stomps back into the room, shouting over her shoulder, "You too, Scrooge!"

Then she changes mood completely when everyone is gathered around the tree.

"EVERYONE! OPEN MY PRESSIES FIRST!" She picked up eight bundles, hard on the bottom, soft 'n' squishy on top.

She sat back and watched our faces, and we stared back.

"What are you waiting for? Open up!" she cried.

So we did.

Turns out, the soft squishy thing was cobra-teddy. So cute, it can be right next to my skull collection. The hard, rectangular object was a book. Alice in Wonderland. I've heard of this book. Land of nonsense. I think I'll give it a go.

"Okay," she clapped her hands, beaming at everyone, who were giving small smiles back. "Who's giving out their present next?"

Troj unexpectedly got up and chucked us rectangular boxes. Opening it up, I smiled at the snakeskin scroll case. Ripping open the packaging, I went to cover my scroll with it. I look up to see everyone doing the same. Kat was happy, Harry Potter cover. Everyone else was smiling at how the cases practically reflected their personality. I think Akito was silently fan-boying over the case, which had… MY FAVOURITE BAND! Wow! We like the same bands! Get Scared!

Anyway, he was happy.

Trojan sat down as Simon stood up and handed out little bags. Looking in, I smiled. Jaffa cream cookies and hard, orange-flavoured lollies. God damn it Simon, you know everyone's sweet spot. Pun unintended. Everyone else is chewing on the little goodies Si made.

My turn. I picked up the first box. They are pretty big in order to fit in all the clothes I made. Katsuna helped with the other boxes.

She sat down and yanked the lid off to squeal and hold up the Christmas sweater I made not only for her, but everyone else. She held up the orange, knitted sweater, with a reindeer pattern on it. Everyone else got a similar sweater, only a different design and in their favourite colour.

Then they pulled out the onesies. Yes, cute animal onesies that is everyone's favourite animal. Except Oni, who got one of the beanie-mitten hats that are adorable!

Anyway, Akito got a dark blue kitty with green eyes and whiskers. He's look semi-happy, which is better than usual. Nate, a red fox with the puffy tail. Troj, who seems to like ravens, has it all black with a plush beak and baggy sleeves. Pretty sure Kat appreciates the onesie design I found on a Harry Potter site. A Hippogriff? I don't know it looked okay so, boom. Oni's cute little chameleon hat looked like a stuffed animal was shoved on top of his head while its limbs were stretched torturously and used as a mitten punishment… SO ADORABLE!

Then Iris stood up and carefully handed us very well wrapped presents. I ripped it the wrapping and tried to squeal. Tried. I think my vocal cords are just unable to scream or squeal.

It was beautiful! A cobra made of obsidian, white gold and emerald with ruby red eyes. I LOVE IT!

I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever!

 **Oni's POV, still Xmas day**

After receiving Iris' gift of the theatre mask, I stood up to hand everyone their gifts. I honestly knew not a lot about my new team, not to mention SANT. So, a cheque of $50 and a small office thing.

Katsuna thanked me too much for the DIY bookmark set, but insisted it's because she keeps losing them and has to dog-mark the pages, whatever that meant. Nate nodded his thanks at the new bandana but probably won't wear it. Iris politely said thank you but probably screeching inside at the pocket book on manners. Commented on how she'll send it home so it can go in her library. Not likely, probably get lost in the mail.

Everyone was mildly happy with the cheques. Money is always guaranteed a good gift. Why buy something they may not like yourself when they can use the money for something they want more.

I sat down and Nate went up. He picked the squarish, shallow boxes with hollow back. Canvas frame. After everyone received theirs, I lifted up the triangular piece and unwrapped the frame courteously. Sliding it out, the frame was a picture. A man, pretty tall but not nearly as me, stood in the centre of the room while light cast out shadows all around him, in which each one was posed differently. The picture was taken at an over-head angle, so you could see all ten shadows. On the back, it was labelled with "Man of Many Shadows". I thought he must have bought it at a gallery but the signature was what I believed to be his.

I thanked him and asked if it was his photography.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Plus some editing,"

Then everyone at the same turned to Akito. Not me. I was interested by the fact that there was no more presents under the tree but Akito was left to give out his gifts.

"What?" He asked when everyone stared at him like he had forgotten something. He was wearing new contacts that he received from Iris, dark brown that almost seemed black. Suited him better really.

"Don't you have any gifts to give out?" Katsuna asked, head tilted. Akito gave her glare.

"Unlike all of you, I don't have any money, so, sorry to fucking disappoint you snoggy bitches, but no, no shit gifts nor a bronze penny to give you."

No one was insulted by the fact they were called names. So used to it from Akito by now that they beep it out inside their minds.

But Kat did look at Akito with pity, however Crimson took it as an opportunity.

"You could sing for us?" she half asked, half told. Akito looked like he wanted to murder for five seconds before smiling. Not one of those warm smiles, but one of those smiles when you trap someone who thought they trapped you.

"OK," he said and sat up a little straighter.

"Dashing through the snow," he started, in voice you expect to be singing that heavy metal stuff Crim likes. Surprisingly nice until they start screaming. Katsuna looked happy as a puppy. Akito cruel-smiled again.

"Get the fuck out of my way," he glared a little at the wall behind us, trying to ignore Kat's very confused puppy look. Crim, who was bored, now looked a bit more joyful. I just smirked at the Akito-ness.

"You're so fucking slow,

And fat,

What do you weigh?

You can't fucking sing,

I'll start a fucking fight"

He belted this short bit out and sounded pretty funny actually. Kat with a pouty face, Iris similar, Crim waving her fingers in time and everyone else smirking, like me. Even Simon, which was funny.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID HOE

I'M DRIVING HERE TONIGHT!"

Crim giggled.

"Jingle bells,

Go to hell,

Get the fuck out of my way.

Oh what fun

It is to ride

Over bodies everyday

HEY!

Jingle bells,

Go to hell,

Bitch what did I say?

Run that ass 'cos

You can't hide

From my motherfucking sleigh!"

And, for the finale…

"RUN THAT ASS!

'COS YOU CAN'T! HIDE! FROM!

 **MY MOTHERFUCKING SLEEEEIIIIIGGGHH!** "

 **Nate's POV, later that evening.**

After Akito's comical song, we went to the hall for the Christmas Brunch. Announcement that the Tournament will be next year and that there won't be anyone serving Christmas dinner, due to the fact the cooks have to have their Christmas too.

So everyone sat in CIKO's room, by "decree" from Katsuna. Then we are up to now, my face-down in the snow.

So, to recap:

"IT'S SNOWING!" Katsuna roared. She rushed out and I looked to the window. Mm, a thin layer of snow has already settled over the top of ruler deep powder that was already there.

I grabbed my rusty red scarf and everyone else gather similar accessories to ward off the chill. Except Akito and Crim, but they are addicted to heat so we left them.

Outside, Katsuna was already rolling a huge snowball for a snowman. I had a brilliant idea.

Picking up some snow and squishing it inside my gloves, I half-turned to Trojan.

"Hey Troj! Think fast!" I yelled and threw it. It exploded in his face upon impact, sending him down. Close to knee deep, he sat up in the drift and did not, repeat, _did not_ , look pleased.

He scooped up the white powder and threw a ball at my head but I ducked, instead landing Katsuna's hair, making it wet.

She turned around slowly, the snowman's head in between her fists, glaring at Trojan and me.

"Dude, you're finished," I chuckled. She advanced. The ginormous snowball raised above her head, I turned to look at Troj's… amused face?

Last thing I saw before it got dark and very cold.

My hands raised to check out what was going but they met cool powder encircling my head. It only then clicked: Kat dumped the head of the snowman on _my_ head, not Trojan's.

Then something that felt like boot tread kick my backside and I fell forward, the gravity cracking open the icy shell.

And now, we are in the present.

"FUCK YOU NATE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DUCKED!" I could practically feel the glow of Katsuna's orange eyes. And the small smile at Trojan "Scrooge" Oobleck. Didn't even have to look up.

I pushed myself up and felt the melted snow trickle down my neck. Unpleasant.

"I'm heading in," I mumbled but there was a full fledge snow battle now. Boys versus girls. And with Iris, I'd put my money on the girls winning.

Inside, I went to the hall instead, where there was a small glowing hearth at the end. I was surprised to see Akito there too. But not Crim.

"Seat taken?" I referred to the armchair adjacent to the one Akito was sitting in.

"Nah," He shook his head. I sat in it and pulled it closer to the fire and Akito. Rubbing my hands, I glanced over at Akito. He had a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you have icicles in your hair?"

I ruffled my hair and I swear there was a faint clinking of ice.

Akito chuckled and reached over to help melt the icicles by patting down my hair.

There was an "Ahem" beside us and Kat and Crim were giggling together, Iris smirking. It was just the girls but they caught me by surprise.

"What?" I asked and they giggled again, pointing to above our heads. Akito and looked and swore simultaneously. Mistletoe hung low over our heads.

"It doesn't fucking work that way!" Akito scolded them but they shook their heads.

"Kiss motherfuckers!" Crim cried out, then went into a fit of giggles.

I rolled my eyes but knew they wouldn't leave us alone until we did.

So we faced each other and got it over with. Suddenly my heart fluttered. The fuck?

The girls collapsed into more laughs.

"What?" I and Akito said simultaneously.

"You could have just kissed his cheek!" Katsuna shrieked, then all three ran out laughing.

 **Heyo!**

 **Holy shit 5000 words!**

 **I know it's extremely late but MERRY XMAS!**

 **Anyway, please review. People are oh so quiet but let me know on what you think! This is a long story and I put a lot of effort into it so I wanna know what you think, if anyone reads this at all in fact! If not… I'll get over it… eventually…**

 **~Kat**


End file.
